Serious Masque
by Decidedly Deranged Dreamers
Summary: Westport, Washington was in the middle of it's hardest winter in decades, That didn't seem to bother her. Full summary inside. Twilight/Torchwood/Sanctuary/Ultraviolet. Rating may go up in later chapters. Cannon pairings...as far as we know.
1. Act 1, Scene 1

Disclaimer: We own nothing... if we did, you think we'd let Jack and Ianto out of the closet?

Summary: When a missing girl is found in the middle of a snow storm, what does it mean for Sanctuary and Torchwood, let alone CIB's T-branch?

Westport Washington was in the middle of it's coldest winter on record when Mercy Messenger parked her car in front of The Chateau Hotel. It was getting late, almost 10 pm. She didn't even flinch when the biting wind hit her face.

"It's gonna snow tonight." The receptionist said amiably as he handed over her room key.

"I know." Mercy said with a smile. "It's not my first time here." She accepted the key and walked up the stairs to her room. It was everything she expected. Exactly as it had been 3 years ago. Her last visit had been briefer than this one was planned to be.

If it hadn't been for the vampires in forks, she would have been there hours earlier. With a sigh she threw herself on the bed, listening to the springs creak under the added weight. She pulled out her cell phone, dialing the remorsefully familiar number. The other end picked up after 3 rings.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Jack."

"Mercy, nice to hear from you. It's been what? 7 years?"

"Not long enough." She said tersely.

"What do you need?" Jack asked, suddenly serious.

"Someone's been taking kids from a small town in the US, do you know anything about that?" Jack rustled something around on the other end.

"Westport, right?" He asked

"Yes, I'm there now."

"It's nothing extra terrestrial as far as I know. I thought the Sanctuary was dealing with it."

"We are, that's why I'm here."

"Shouldn't you know what it is? You've been around longer than me."

"By 5 years, Jack. Is there anything I SHOULD know about?"

"Nothing Torchwood has anything to do with."

"Alright, call if anything changes."

"I will… Need any company tonight?"

Mercy rolled her eyes. "No, Harkness, When I do, I'll call."

She heard Jack laugh on the other end. "Alright, Messenger, Over and Out."

"Over and Out" She replied, hanging up. Westport in winter, just where she wanted to be.

A young girl of around 17 years of age ran through the dark and deserted streets of the small Washington town. She had tattered clothes that were torn into shreds, only a few areas of connected fabric keeping her clothing on. Her small brown eyes were wide with fear. She stumbled and fell in front of the Chateau Hotel. A desperate scream filled the air.

Mercy sat bolt upright. An anguished scream echoed through her slightly open window. Grabbing her gun from under her pillow, she threw the window open and leapt easily into the night. As soon as she hit the ground, she wished she'd put on something slightly more substantial than the lacy nightgown. Covering the area in front, she moved cautiously forward, looking for the source of the scream. A young woman, who didn't look much older than she did was laying on the ground.

Trinity Bones looked up with frightful eyes. She cowered away from Mercy. "Who are you?" she squeaked in a frightful tone. "Where'd you come from?"

"It's alright. My name's Mercy." She pointed her gun at the sky, away from Trinity. "What's yours?" She offered her hand.

Trinity looked at her with wide eyes. She felt dizzy. Her face was suddenly pale and sweaty. "T…Tr…Trinity. Trinity Bones." Her eyes began rolling in her head. "Shit," she gasped.

Mercy pointed her gun at front again, looking for whatever hurt this innocent. Finding nothing, she made to holster her gun. She cursed quietly, realizing there was no holster in her nightgown. Mercy bent down, singing one of the girls arms awkwardly around her shoulders and hauled up.

She maneuvered awkwardly through the door, seeing as the girl was about 7 inches taller than she was. She waved the door open, sidling through to her room and laying Trinity on the bed. The girl was badly beaten. Bruises covered every visible inch of her skin. Mercy shuddered. Whoever had hurt this girl needed to pay dearly. With light and a closer inspection She realized what exactly had come to pass for this poor young woman.

Trinity groaned in her unconscious state. She rolled over to her side and opened her eyes just enough to see a blurred shadow of Mercy's face. "Where am I?" she moaned, wincing as if she were in pain. She lost consciousness again before she could hear any form of an answer. When she woke again, it was midmorning. She had a sickening knot in her stomach. She blinked as if surprised at where she was at. 'They' must have moved her again. She was also surprised that she wasn't being promptly beaten like every other morning. She sat up, wincing as she did so.

"Trinity" Mercy said softly. "You're safe now… they won't get you." She stayed a safe distance from the young woman, not wanting her to be scared.

"How do you know my name?" demanded Trinity in a shaky voice. She got to her feet and made her way to the door, stumbling as she went.

"You told me last night. I'm Mercy." She caught Trinity as she almost fell. "You're welcome to leave, if you'd like, but I can offer you protection. I won't stop you."

Trinity gazed at her with wide, untrusting eyes. "Why are you helping me?" she asked. "You could be doing something much more worthwhile." She quickly turned away, realizing just how much of a mess she was. "I'm…I've got nothing to pay you back with."

"Saving an innocent is all I'm doing this for." Mercy said simply. "You screamed last night, I heard you and came." She gestured at the table, where she had set food and water. "Do you want to eat, or would you like a shower?"

"Rubbish," grumbled Trinity under her breath. She went for the food and stuffed her face. "Do you do this often?" she asked with a mouthful of food. "And where the hell are we? You don't look much older than I am." Her dark brown eyes narrowed.

"Do what often? Save innocents? Only when needed. We're still in Westport, at the Chateau Hotel. Why? Do you want to be somewhere else?" Mercy sighed, slowly sitting across from Trinity. "I'm older than you'd think"

"No…no reason," stuttered Trinity. She watched Mercy wearily. "How old are you?" She spoke calmer then she actually was. She drank a big glass of water. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You're too kind."

"Should I be more harsh?" Mercy pondered. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you how old I was." She surveyed Trinity's face. "Where did you come from?"

Trinity frowned. "I…I can't remember. I just remember nothing but pain and darkness…I…it is probably for the best that I don't remember much." She squeezed her eyes shut. "Why wouldn't I believe you?" She opened her eyes, and winced. Flashes of being bound to a bed flashed through her mind. She pinched the bridge of her nose and squinted her eyes. She stood and staggered for the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water, gasping as she did so.

Mercy stood a few feet away from the doorway, watching Trinity. "It is probably for the best you don't remember." She looked away for a moment. "I have some clothes, if you want them. They're not the best fitting, but they should do." She offered a stack of neatly folded clothes.

Trinity nodded slowly. She took the stack of clothes. "Erm…thank you. Mind if I take a shower?" She blushed shyly.

"No. Go right on ahead." Mercy moved to shut the door to give Trinity some privacy.

Trinity allowed the hot water to massage her bruises. She emerged from the shower fifteen minutes later. The possibilities of the consequences of what happened still lingering in the back of her mind, but she wouldn't know for sure for a few more days anyways. The clothing did not fit the best, but it did cover her better than the rags. She walked out of the bathroom. "This is a nice place that you've got," she said in a sad attempt at a conversation and to get some answers from this mysterious woman who had so kindly helped her. "How expensive is it per night?"

"I don't know, Money's not something I have to worry about." Mercy looked Trinity over. She looked slightly less gaunt, but some of the bruises looked even angrier now that her blood flow was up. "You look better" she said kindly.

"Erm…thank you," murmured Trinity. She went to stand by the window and looked out at the snow that still continued to fall. "Its been a long time since its snowed here," she commented lightly. She smiled slightly. When she turned to face Mercy, she winced as if in pain. "And I feel better now that I've gotten most of that grime off of me."

"That's good." Mercy nodded. "I hate to be blunt, but I need to know if there's a way I can get in there. If you don't know, that's fine. There's some painkillers in the kitchen if you'd like."

Trinity frowned. She turned away and grunted. "You don't want to be where I was…you might end up like me…or worse." She walked to the kitchen and took the painkillers offered to her.

"That's why they sent me… when I told you, you wouldn't believe me when I told you how old I was, It's because I'm one hundred and forty two years old. I'm from the sanctuary, come to find out what's been happening to all of the disappearing teenagers."

Trinity gripped the countertop to stabilize herself. "That's--_impossible_!" she gasped. "There's no way you could be _that old_! No one can live that long! And what the hell is the sanctuary? What the hell have you been smoking?!" She shook her head. "You're full of shit! I might have been…God only knows what really happened to me!, but I am not stupid!" Her head spun. "It's not possible," she muttered to herself. "I've _got_ to be dreaming."

"You're not dreaming. I haven't been smoking anything for years, though now that you mention it, I need to. And it should be impossible, you're right, but things happen. The sanctuary is a place for people, who have been hurt, or seen things no one else would believe." She sighed, turning towards the window. "I can offer you that, or I can offer you the ability to forget." She held up a little white pill. "Or I can let you go back to sleep and give you a while to decide."

"I…there's…a…something is possible that would make me useless," stuttered Trinity, completely stunned. Everything was just simply overwhelming for her. She shook her head. "It wouldn't be a good idea for me to forget…even though I wish that I could." Her hand made an unconscious move for her stomach. "What does the sanctuary do? And will I be able to at least make an attempt to finish school?"

"If that's what you want to do." Mercy said. "You'd just forget What happened, not everything." She gestured at Trinity's abdomen. "Do you have any family you can go to?"

Trinity stared out the window past Mercy.

"I cannot consciously let you go back in there." Mercy sighed. "I can handle myself, believe me."

"I did not ask that; did I?" retorted Trinity hotly. "They are going to be looking for me anyways. They'll just take you as a bonus.. Besides...I've got something that belongs to one of them...... I will join this Sanctuary of yours if it can guarantee me a future.. Otherwise I go back to having nothing."

"I never said you did, but you don't seem to think I can."

Trinity grunted and turned away. She pinched the bridge of her nose."You shouldn't go in there without gathering more information," She shuddered.

"I have all the information I need" Mercy sat primly on the edge of the counter.

Trinity's eyes narrowed at her... She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm going with you," she stated firmly. "You honestly can't expect me to sit back and let you have all the fun.." She smirked sourly. "I want to get my fair bit of revenge on those bastards."

Do you know how to use this?" Mercy pulled a Webley from the inside pocket of her Jacket. "Or this?" She held up a stun gun. "I'll only let you come if you have training."

Trinity smirked bitterly.. "Fine," she grunted.. "When do I start?" She walked over to the couch and sat to keep herself from pacing the room anxiously.

(Keep in mind, Mercy is like 4'9") "As soon as I've cleared you for active" Mercy replied mildly. "I am a doctor, first and foremost. Weapons are only a last resort....." She fiddled absently with the cross around her neck. "Tell me... are you familiar with 'Code V's?" (V= the word five)

Trinity narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "What are you talking about?"

"Code V's are one of the most dangerous adversaries the sanctuary has. Not to mention Torchwood and CIB. They are the thorn in the side of every secret government organization since the inquisition. most people don't know they've been infected, or affected. most people don't even know they exist. 'cept people like you and me." Mercy slipped into her native accent.(British) "They're the people who took you. Though, you should know, there is a radical faction. They're known as Code VII's. They're on our side." Mercy leapt so she was fully seated on the counter

"But what are they?" exclaimed Trinity rather angrily. Her face reddened with sudden anger.. Her eyes flashed menacingly and her nose flared.

"Vampires" Mercy said quietly. "Though not quite the traditional ones from horror stories." A phone rang from somewhere inside Mercy's bag. She leapt gracefully down and strode across the room to answer it. "Mercy.........." She said. "Sir?... Yes, She's with me now...I don't think that would be a good idea, Sir. She's quite shaken... Sir?... Tell Harkness to shut it.." She snapped the phone shut and rubbed her temples. "I'm terrible sorry Trinity, but I need to sleep. Jetlag from Greenwich is a bitch."

Trinity nodded silently. She wondered who she had talked to. Whomever it was obviously knew about her. And she wondered who this Harkness was. She got up and glanced out the window at the snow. Her hand unconsciously covered her stomach. She pressed her forehead against the cool glass. The sensation soothed her. She went back to the couch and fell into a disturbed sleep, filled with dark nightmares of the time spent with those men who had done nothing but terrible things to her. Vampires...she had never once imagined that was what they were. She tossed and turned, but never once groaned or made a sound.

Mercy woke with a start. Eight hours was the maximum she could let herself sleep when those monsters were still on the loose. She made a few phone calls to provide some new clothes and a new identity for Trinity. The young girl was still asleep on the couch when Mercy moved out of the bed at 2 AM. She moved silently around the hotel room, straightening here, fidgeting there, until she made her mind up to call for back-up. She battened her heavy greatcoat around herself and went outside.

"Hello." A Cheery English voice answered.

"Pearse." Mercy said, gritting her teeth.

"Ah... Mercy. I was wondering when you'd make this call.........." The cheer faded from the man's voice.

"It's the leeches.. They're the ones doing this." She didn't bother to keep the venom out of her voice.

"I should have known. Does Torchwood know?"

"Yes. Jones and Harkness are on standby if need be."

"Very well... Good luck Mercy, Good luck." She flipped the phone shut and sighed.

Trinity woke in a cold sweat. She rolled over and stumbled into the bathroom where she vomited in the toilet. When she got up and looked in the mirror, she noted her pale, clammy face. She splashed water over her face before going back to lay on the couch.

Mercy sighed and found herself wishing she actually had a partner for this operation. A 17 year old girl was not her ideal backup. The phone vibrated in her hand.

"Mercy" She answered.

"CIB wants me to come over." Jack said, forgoing the pleasantries.

"Ah." Mercy sighed "When can I expect you?"

"About 10 hours. My flight leaves in about half an hour."

"Fine. Anyone with you?"

"Pearse. You may know him."

Mercy snorted "I might"


	2. Act 1, Scene 2

Trinity began to wonder where Mercy had gone. She thought that maybe she had been abandoned...like her parents before. An emptiness washed over her. She could hardly blame her parents though. She had become a rather burden to them. She curled up into a tight ball and held her knees close to her chest. Her eyes became a dark nothingness.

Mercy took the stairs two at a time to get back to her room. Trinity was sitting up on the couch."Are you well?" She asked, not bothering to hide her accent. "Would you like some tea?"

Trinity looked up, startled as she hadn't heard Mercy come in. A light blush crossed her cheeks as she realized just how ridiculous her thoughts were about abandonment. She looked down at her feet shyly. "Oh..........just disgusted," she murmured, wrinkling her nose. "Tea would be...." She stopped, feeling the familiar urge to throw up again. She rushed to the bathroom. Once she got her head in the toilet, it felt as though she were puking her guts out. The smell made it worse for her. She remained there when she was done for a moment to regain her bearings before flushing the toilet and cleaning the sick from her face. She shuffled her feet back to the couch. "Probably just a bug," she sniffed.

Mercy sniffed the air. she'd have Pearse examine the young girl when he got there. He was good with people. Very quiet and unassuming, but altogether reassuring. Se pressed a cup of peppermint tea into Trinity's trembling hands."Would you like a sedative?"

Trinity looked up at her with large eyes. "Sleep would be nice," she replied softly. "Hey Mercy?" she squeaked shyly.

"Hmm?" Mercy responded softly, retrieving a carefully measured dose of sedative.

"What's the date and year?" asked Trinity. "I want to know how long...how long I...I was...there."

"It's December 21st..." She looked wistfully out the window for a second. "2008"

Trinity frowned. Three years...it had been three years to the day that she was taken away. She stood roughly and went to stand at the window where she pressed her forehead against the cool glass. It felt soothing. "What's happened in the last three years?" she asked bluntly, hoping to not make her sadness too obvious.

Mercy paused and fretted."You have a black man as president"

Trinity blinked. She kept from looking at Mercy. "Who?" she asked. She clenched her jaw to fight back another wave of sickness. She looked down at the cup of tea in her hands and drank it. The hot liquid soothed her parched throat. A sigh escaped her lips. "I suppose that a lot can happen in such a short time span." But it hadn't been a short amount of time.... Not for her. She had endured pain beyond reason in that time..

"Barack Obama, Senator from Illinois. I'm honestly glad it was him and not that Palin woman..." Mercy wrinkled her nose. "But aside from that. Not too much has changed in the world, I don't think... Except Jerry Orbach died" She looked around for her laptop. "I can let you browse through news and things if you'd like. After you wake up."

Trinity snorted. She finally turned to Mercy, trying hard to figure out why she was so kind. She supposed that she was just another job for Mercy to be cast away when everything was done. "When are we taking care of those bastards?" she asked sourly.

"When you've recovered and Jack and Pearse arrive. I've told them that you want to join us." She offered the small measure of clear liquid to Trinity. "It's only a sedative."

Despite Mercy's soothing voice, Trinity looked at her warily. She had reason to. Her trust had been broken so many times before. She went to the couch so that she didn't hit her head on the floor when she passed out. She slowly took the sedative and within moments was dozing comfortably in a dreamless state.

Mercy closed her eyes wearily, willing the tears away. She raised a hand to her face and wept silently. So much, this poor girl had seen, and she would never get away from it. Not only that, but she was pregnant with one of THEIR spawn. Mercy fell to her knees, wishing she couldn't see what had happened running through Trinity's every waking thought. At least for now, her mind was quiet, at a background noise. No nightmares. It was the least she could do. Mercy tried to stand up and her legs refused to move, so she just sprawled sideways, curled around herself and cried.


	3. Act 1, Scene 3

Some time had passed, but she wasn't sure how much until someone placed a cool hand on her forehead and stroked her hair.

"Mercy.." Pearse's gentle voice made her open her eyes. "Mercy." He tried again.

She started to sit up, but fell back clumsily. Pearse helped her up with an arm around her shoulders. She was startled slightly when her feet left the ground and she was swept up in someone else's arms. She turned her head to see the smiling face of Captain Jack Harkness.

"Great" She muttered "The over-amorous time traveler an'the Cynical Catholic priest." She rested her head against Jack's strong chest, closing her eyes again. Jack laughed softly, cradling her un-protesting form close.

"Put her down, Jack." Pearse chastised

"No" She murmured "'s'warm" She was cold, laying on a floor for a few hours, even fully dressed as she was, was cold. Jack laughed softly, a reassuring rumble in her ear. "s'been a long day" She felt Jack move with her, and she really didn't care. Pearse laughed gently.

"If I didn't know better, I'd ask which of you took sedative." Mercy yawned widely, threading her arms around Jack's neck.

"M'not goin any..where" She yawned again. For most people, being carried around a hotel room by Jack Harkness would have been the stuff of dreams, but for Mercy, it was almost commonplace. She was a psychic empath. Any un-protected mind was open to her, and it took it's toll. Especially with people like Trinity. Not that she blamed the girl for anything, but it was a challenge to keep composure when she was Jack... Jack was different. He was gentle and soothing, not always pure, but that wasn't something that particularly bothered Mercy. She felt herself being lowered to the bed and clung tighter, not wanting to leave the warmth holding her.

"Come on spider monkey." Jack gently pried her hands away from his shirt. She pouted. Pearse laughed. Mercy curled up tightly against the cold sheets.

"You'd think a 142 year old woman wouldn't be so clingy." He shed his coat and laid it on top of her.

"Watch Trinity." She said as she snuggled inside the coat. It was made for a 6 foot tall man, so it more than covered her. She was dozing again in a matter of seconds. Pearse laid another blanket over the coat and stood back. Mercy looked so young, and he still couldn't get around the fact that she was more world-weary than he was. The other girl stirred in her sleep.

"Do you think she's linked with her" Pearse asked, nodding to Mercy, then Trinity.

"that would explain the sleep, and the need for company" Jack said and sat down on the other side of the bed. "Get some sleep" He wouldn't sleep, so he could watch Either of the women for problems. Mercy and Trinity stirred at the exact same time some 4 hours later.


	4. Act 1, Scene 4

Trinity groaned, not willing to wake from her slumber. The sedative had rid her momentarily of the memories that haunted every moment of her life now. She wanted to continue taking the sedative to remain in that nothingness state. When she opened her eyes, she noticed two men that she did not recognize. Panic flooded through her. Her eyes widened fearfully. She refrained from her urge to whimper pitifully. New people was not what she needed right now. "Who-who a-are you?" she stuttered.

Mercy stirred unwillingly from the warm cocoon she'd created around herself with Jack's greatcoat. "Wh'time's'it?" She opened one eye and poked her head out from under the coat. She looked around, unfolding herself from around the warm pillow she'd been holding onto the entire time she was asleep. She also realized that the pillow wasn't a pillow, It was Jack's leg. "'Ow's'Trinity?" She slurred "It's about half two in the afternoon. Trinity's just waking." Pearse answered from across the room. Mercy dislodged herself from Jack's leg and sat up. "Mornin' sleeping beauty" Jack drawled. "Shut it Jack." She replied, her clarity coming back as she climbed off the bed. "How's Trinity?" She asked Pearse

"Fine, fine." Pearse was kneeling by the couch, conversing quietly with Trinity.

Trinity was comforted slightly by the fact that Mercy seemed to know these two men. She sat up slowly, blinking at Pearse. She heard him talk to her but her mind did not quite comprehend what he was saying

Mercy made her way slowly into the kitchenette, retrieving a bottle of water from the fridge. She grabbed one for Trinity as an afterthought. Pearse was still knelt by the couch, a comfortable distance from Trinity, who didn't seem to be comprehending anything that was being said.

"Pearse... I gave her Jeras... she's about as comprehensive as a lemon." Mercy handed Trinity the water.

"Oh." Pearse stood, motioning for Mercy to follow. "You gave her a psychic sedative?" He whispered harshly.

"If you could see her mind, you'd thank me for it." Mercy replied evenly.

"Was that strength necessary?"

"Yes."

"Has she eaten?"

"Not since she woke up." Mercy winced subconsciously as Trinity came back to full consciousness. "She's back online, if you want to talk to her."

Pearse looked to Trinity curiously. He wondered what could possibly have happened. He turned back to Mercy. "What exactly happened to her?" he asked in a low whisper.

Trinity stood up and walked over to the kitchen. She stumbled from feeling dizzy. Jack caught her before she could hit her head.

Mercy started towards Trinity when she stumbled. "You don't want to know.." She replied to Pearse. Jack laughed nervously as Trinity righted herself. Pearse grabbed Mercy by the shoulders. "I need to know" Mercy looked him in the eyes. "She was there for three years. with the leeches. You do the math" Mercy tensed. She looked across the room at Trinity and Jack.

Trinity frowned at Jack. She leaned against the countertop, feeling drained.. She looked up at Mercy. "Erm...can you give me some more of that stuff?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly with sadness. She eyed Pearse wearily. There was just something about him that made her feel uncomfortable. Jack too. But Jack was attractive.

Pearse's lips thinned into a fine line. His eyes narrowed at Trinity. Then his eyes went to Mercy as if telling her that they'd talk later about this. He wondered if this girl was carrying the spawn of the damned.

Trinity pinched the bridge of her nose, willing the horrid memories to the back of her mind. She would have to ask Mercy later if there was any way to make the waking nightmare go away. She felt yet another wave of sickness hit her, but she ignored it. Her body shook from the lack of not eating, but she had taught herself since her parents left her to show no physical sign of weakness.

"I'm afraid not for awhile" Mercy said gently. Pearse smiled gently. Trinity looked slightly reassured. Mercy's stomach growled.. "Who's for lunch?" Pearse walked over to the three bags he'd brought and picked one up. he handed it to Mercy. "For the girl" He smiled. Mercy opened it. Inside was various and sundry items one might expect to find in the bag of a 17 year old girl. Strawberry shampoo, razors, a wallet, Lotion, sunglasses, chap stick, a cell-phone and an I-pod. She handed it to Trinity.

Trinity looked down at the items with a slightly shocked expression. She blinked and gazed up at Mercy and Pearse with a small smile. "Erm...thank you," she murmured with a light blush coloring her cheeks. She was eternally grateful for the distraction. "I'll pay you guys back when I can."

"There's no need." Pearse smiled gently. "There's more on the way, but this is the necessities."

Trinity's frowned. She swayed on her feet, but used the counter to steady herself with. "There is no need," she murmured.. She shifted her feet, wondering if she should bring up food when her stomach growled audibly. She blushed a light shade of pink.

Mercy pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed something. Everyone realized she was ordering lunch.

Trinity took the bottle of water that Mercy had gotten her and stumbled back to the couch. She sat down and leaned back with her eyes closed, a pained expression on her face.

Pearse leaned across to Mercy when she was done ordering their lunch. "You tell me what happened to her... now !" he hissed.

Trinity's eyes snapped open. She glared in Pearse's direction. "I don't know exactly who you are...nor do I care that you are a friend of Mercy's," she hissed in a threatening voice. "But what happened to me is none of your concern. What happened, leave it at that before...." She wasn't exactly sure what she would do to him, other than she would seriously hurt him. She went back to her former expression of closing her eyes.

Mercy sighed heavily and motioned for Pearse to follow her outside. they walked for a few meters on the crisp icy snow. "Think Pearse. She's been gone for three years, with them doing god knows what to her! Do you really think you want to know! Look at what it did to me for Christ's sake!" a resounding smack echoed around in the silent snow.

"You didn't have to hit me." Mercy breathed heavily. "Do you feel better?"

"Yes" She hissed through clenched teeth. 'Lets go inside."

*I've been told of some confusion. Mercy smacks Pearse*

Trinity's eyes opened when they walked back in. She frowned at them. She wanted nothing more than to harm Pearse in any way possible. She hardly understood the violent urge. She clenched her jaw tightly. " Why are you here?" she asked Pearse menacingly. Jack watched the exchange with mild interest. He found it amusing that the girl had enough spunk to have that tone of voice with Pearse. He smirked slightly at Mercy.

"I am here because Mercy needed back up." Pearse responded mildly. Mercy motioned for him to stay back. "He's not going to hurt you Trinity."

Trinity snorted rhetorically. "Yea...last time I believed that I ended up having my innocence abused." Her eyes narrowed as her anger began lashing out..

Mercy turned to Pearse. "Go outside." She pointed at the door. Pearse left without question.


	5. Act 1, Scene 5

Trinity glared menacingly at Mercy, completely ignoring the fact that Jack was still there. "What the hell do you think you're doing by bringing men here?!" she snapped, nearly yelling. Her voice cracked from the lack of use over the last three years. A sickening bile built up in her stomach, but she ignored it, even as it created a horrible taste in her mouth. She stood, towering over Mercy. Her lips were in a thin line and her nose flared with anger. "Neither of them can be trusted! They are no different from those vile creatures that I was forced to live with!" Angry tears formed in her eyes as the memories hit her full force.. Every night she was forced to endure the violation. She had endured pure hell. For the first time in nearly three years, she lashed out. Before she had been to afraid of death to fight back. She clenched her fists in tight balls and shook from head to toe.. She lost what little control she had left and threw the punch, intending to inflict as much pain as she could to rid of some of her own.

To be completely honest, Mercy hadn't been expecting the punch, but she took it gracefully. Standing back straight and not retaliating. She braced for a second one, but it never came, instead she heard a loud 'oomph' as it connected with Jack's chest.

Trinity's eyes widened as her fist made contact with Jack's chest. She hardly cared. He had been stupid enough to get in her way. She continued punching him again and again, hardly phasing him until she fell to the floor with exhaustion.. She scrambled to her feet and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking herself in. Once alone, she allowed for her sobs to take over. Jack turned to Mercy. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Mercy rubbed her jaw where a bruise was swelling. "I'm fine... more worried about her, honestly" Jack grabbed a hand towel and made a makeshift icepack with ice from the freezer in the kitchen. He handed it to Mercy. "Why does she hate Pearse so much?" "Think about it. He's a priest, a man of god. She's carrying the spawn of leeches. It's like the Cullen girl." she held the pack to her jaw. Jack laughed. Only Mercy could get punched in the jaw, and be worried if her attacker was ok. "I'll go check on her." She handed the pack to Jack.

Trinity was curled up on the linoleum floor, her sobs now subsided and were replaced with hiccups. She heard Mercy at the door, but chose to ignore her. "Go away!" she choked. The only thing that she wanted was the eternal darkness that supposedly came with death. If she were pregnant, which she was pretty sure that she was, it would be an abomination that she was carrying. She slowly calmed enough to go into a state that was right in the middle of sleep and consciousness. Her eyes remained open, but glazed over as memories of the darkness overtook her mind.

Mercy slid down with her back to the door, hugging her knees. She looked up slightly when Pearse crouched down in front of her. "You know what's going to happen." Mercy nodded, her eyes brimming with tears. She stood up and opened the door. "Trinity?" She asked softly.

Trinity did not look up. Her mind felt numb...there was nothingness. She had finally succumbed to the depression that had started years ago. The only sound that acted as a reply to Trinity was something that sounded like, "Go away."

Mercy stood in the doorway for a few more moments before she tried again. "Trinity. You need to say something, honey." She looked over her shoulder to motion Pearse away.

Trinity looked up at Mercy, but only barely moved her head....... Her stomach growled loudly in protest to not being fed for so long. She grumbled before turning away. She resented the calmness that Mercy brought with her, regardless of how soothing she found Mercy's presence.

"Is it safe?" Jack's voice echoed in her head. She snorted. "I really wish you wouldn't do that." She admonished halfheartedly. "I just don't want to startle her." He echoed back. "What do you need Trinity?" Mercy asked, kneeling next to the young girls prone form.

"Go away," grumbled Trinity. She twitched into a tighter ball, hugging her knees close to her chest. Her stomach growled again, sending a small wave of pain through her gut. ---

"I'm not going anywhere..." Mercy stroked her hair lightly. "I need you to talk to me." Her hand stilled on Trinity's temple. (She's going Jasper)

Trinity felt the calm that she had realized that had come with being around Mercy. "I-I just-its that Pearse guy-I don't trust him," she grumbled. Her muscles relaxed slightly.

"It's alright" Mercy soothed. "It's just an effect. It'll pass." She resumed stroking her hair. "Do you like Jack?"

Mercy nodded to Jack, who was leaning in the doorway. He pushed off and walked out into the kitchen. "You're gonna have to come out here if you want to eat, Hun." She stood and helped Trinity stand. When they got out, Jack had already put a frozen dinner in the microwave, and was busy with something on his laptop. Mercy leaned against the edge of the counter as Trinity sat down. Jack pulled up his music program and started Pachelbel's Canon playing.

Trinity blinked dumbly. It had been a very long time since she had heard that song. "Erm...why are you playing that?" she asked, her voice finally returning.

"Music is important, for anyone, anywhere. And I wanted to listen to this song." Jack turned when the microwave beeped and pulled the tray out. "Here you go." He said brightly

Trinity smiled slightly. She scarfed the food down like there was no tomorrow. As she ate, she thought over everything that had happened. Surely this was some sick and twisted dream and she was still in her cell. The thought made her frown.

Mercy grimaced. Trinity still wasn't convinced that this was real. She sighed and walked into the bathroom.. " Keep her occupied" She sent to Jack. She felt Jack's affirmative as she shut the door. She stripped down and got in the shower, more for grounding than anything. She kept the water relatively cool, only at her skin temperature. She took her hair down and sank to the floor, letting her mind clear and trying not to cry again.

Trinity watched Mercy leave to go into the bathroom. She heard the familiar and soothing sound of shower water running. She turned back to Jack.

"Is she always like this?" she asked in a low whisper, afraid that if she spoke any louder, someone else might hear her.

Mercy stood up after a long while, thought the shower water had not yet run cold. She wrapped a towel around her torso and walked out. Jack whistled appreciatively and Mercy gave him the finger. Jack snorted into his coffee.

Despite herself, Trinity found this oddly amusing. For the first time in years, she was able to smile and it wasn't forced. Her eyebrows shot up. She wondered with an unexplained pang of sadness if the two were dating. Her smile turned to a frown when Pearse strolled in. She could not identify what made her hate him so much; she just wanted to lash out at him.

An almost panicked look passed between Jack and Mercy. Pearse stopped in his tracks and turned to face the door. "Mercy, I do realize this is your hotel room, but could you please have some modesty."

"Pearse, I'm 142 years old, I've long since stopped caring." and as if to prove a point, she pulled a t-shirt over her head and let the towel fall to the floor. Pearse sighed and Mercy giggled. The shirt came down just to her thighs. Jack whistled again and a pillow was promptly thrown at his face. He caught it with a startled 'oof'. Mercy strode over to Pearse and handed him a paper, and her car keys.

"Be a dear and get us some Dinner." She pressed the note firmly into his hand and leaned in to whisper, "She wants to hurt you, so I suggest you do this for self preservation. You remember Marion." Pearse nodded and walked out. Mercy walked back to her suitcase and fished out a pair of Pajama bottoms.

"Fraggles, really?" Jack quirked an eyebrow.

Trinity gasped for air between her bouts of giggles. She gripped her sides as she tried to stop. When she had finally calmed down, her face was flushed. She cleared her throat. "What are we going to do now?" she asked with a frown. "Those bastards are _still_ out there," she spat. Her eyes darkened with the fury flowing through her at the thought of her own reality.

Even if this was a dream, she had no desire to wake up to her very real nightmare.

Mercy calmed the tension again, looking to Jack for support. Jack came to the rescue with a lame joke. "What do you get when you cross a rose with a sheep dog?""I don't know." Mercy responded."Cauliflower." Jack grinned. Mercy groaned. "Get it, Collie-flower?"

Trinity's eyebrows shot up with confusion. She sighed and shook her head. She looked up to Mercy. "Is he always...so...?" She wasn't sure how to finish her sentence. At least he wasn't quite so annoying as the other man.

"Perky?" Mercy finished the other girls sentence. "Not usually, but when the time calls for it." She started for the door a few seconds before someone knocked. She paid the delivery girl for three large sacks of take away containers. "Hungry?"

Trinity blushed. She blinked as her stomach growled. "Depends on what it is," she replied evenly. "When can we go and take care of those filthy bastards?"

Jack eyed Mercy with an amused expression. 'She's a persistent one,' he thought.

The young girl's face hardened. "I don't want anyone else to go through what I did...and what I am still experiencing," she murmured.

'Think she's psychic?' Mercy raised an eyebrow, looking to Jack.

'One way to find out..' Jack's voice silenced, but she could tell he was trying to touch Trinity's mind. 'Don't think so' He sent back.

"It's just Chinese." Mercy answered, peering into the bag. "So whatever you want, really."

Trinity huffed a sigh. She suspected that they were hiding something from her, but she wasn't entirely sure what. A horrid thought crossed her mind. What if they were connected with those...vampires, or whatever Mercy had called them? She kept a calm demeanor, but her mind raced at a million miles per second, thinking of ways to get away from them as soon as possible. Her eyes were glazed over as her thoughts were processed.

Mercy cursed psychically. That was NOT what Trinity needed to be thinking about.

"Trinity..." She began tiredly. "We are not in any way in league with the leeches. Yes, I can read your mind, no I'm not trying to, and Jack and I AREN'T together."

Trinity's eyes widened, first fearfully and then full of surprise. Then she felt guilty for ever having those thoughts. She adverted her gaze to her feet.

Jack chuckled. "Hey, would you like to join Torchwood?" he asked with a grin.

Trinity glanced at Mercy quickly.

Mercy sighed, smiling, and shook her head. "Anything that moves." she muttered laughingly.

Jack shot her a mock-hurt look. "That's right..." She teased "You have your Welshman now." Jack put a hand over his heart.

"You wound me."

Trinity's eyebrows shot up. She covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself from bursting into uncontrollable giggles. Instead she gasped. "Welsh_man_?" she squealed. She quickly composed herself before murmuring. "Well, I am sure that he is extremely lucky." Her head hung low as she realized that the one man that she had thought that she could be with once she recovered emotionally from the wounds that she had been inflicted with was taken. "Sorry...but I plan on joining the Sanctuary."

Jack frowned and glared mockingly at Mercy. 'Of course you had to be the one to get to her first,' he scowled through his thoughts.

'I'm the one who found her...' Mercy sent back with a smirk. "anyways" She said aloud, "How about some lunch?" She blew a strand of her unruly black hair out of her face. Jack laughed. "What?"

"You're one hundred forty-two years old, and you can still act like a four year old." Jack teased.

"You're one to talk, Captain Cheesecake." Mercy stuck her tongue out. Jack grinned.

"It's on now, Tinkerbell"

"Oh yeah, Major Kong"

"Alice"

"Dorian!" Jack feigned shock. He drew a breath and paused, trying to think of another name. Failing at that, he blew a raspberry at Mercy.

Trinity sighed. Regardless of how amusing she found their childish antics, she quickly grew bored of it all. Her first priority was to rid the world of the ones who had violated her in so many ways, then she could move on with her life and work for the Sanctuary. "If it involves food, I'm all in," she said, her voice cracking less and less now.

'Maybe we should call in Dr. Cullen...or try and get the Doctor to come back,' Jack thought, frowning. 'If she is carrying a vampire-hybrid, this could end badly.'

'And it's code V not Code VII, it'll be worse than the Cullen girl' Mercy smiled amiably, putting on a front for Trinity. "Dig in!" She gestured to the various and sundry take away containers.

Trinity took a little of everything. She stuffed her face until her plate was cleaned. Her thoughts drifted to trivial things, like all that she had missed, what the future would hold for her once this was all done with, and when they would get out of the hotel room. She had to admit that the room was nice, extravagant compared to the concrete room that she had been stuck in. A shudder rippled down her spine at the thought. She winced, but hoped that neither Jack, and especially not Mercy noticed. The binging on food sent a wave of sickness through her. She cursed mentally before running to the bathroom to purge the excess.

"Maybe you should make her take things slow," whispered Jack. "She looks like she's only eaten enough to keep her alive." 'Though why those leeches didn't change her is beyond me,' he added through his thoughts. 'And maybe you should make her understand that she isn't allowed to kill Pearse either. He could be back at any moment.'

'True' Mercy nodded and sat back to wait until Trinity came back

Trinity came back several minutes later, looking rather pale. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of the food. She sat on the couch, pulling her legs close to her chest. "So you knew all along, huh?" Her comment was directed at Mercy. 'About everything that I've been through?' Her thoughts were laced with sadness and regret, not to mention the fact that she felt dirty. "What else don't I know?"

"Yeah..." Mercy said. "The more you know, the more chance of you getting hurt, so we'll not go there unless needed. Things you don't know... You're carrying a half vampire child, Pearse is not out to kill you and we're calling in back up, namely Dr. Cullen." She looked to Jack. "That about cover it?"

Jack nodded. "I've died before."

"What's the worse that can happen to me, huh?" retorted Trinity, her anger rising again. "If its death, don't bother worrying." She ignored Jack's comment, feeling that it would take months, if not years to process, if she even lived that long

"The worst that's going to happen to you, is bringing that child to term. from what I've heard it's a very painful process, though we haven't dealt with Code V before." Jack could feeling the calm radiating from Mercy.

"And the worst thing you could do, is murder Pearse." Jack chimed in. Mercy punched him in the arm.

"He's not bad, it's just a side effect of the baby. He's a priest, so the baby automatically doesn't like him. I'm not saying you have to like him, just please don't kill him, alright?"

Despite the calm that Mercy was projecting through the room, Trinity shuddered. Her eyes moved to Jack, the cold orbs were murderous at the mention of the Catholic priest. She felt her jaw clench. "Just keep him away from me as much as possible then," she hissed.

"We'll try, but that doesn't give you any reason to kill him."

Trinity grunted, crossing her arms over her chest. Her foul mood had obviously returned in full force.

'She is really stubborn,' Jack sighed mentally. 'I don't envy your ability as an empath.'

"Thanks'" Mercy murmured sarcastically. Her head swung around to the window. "Ianto's on is way." She said to Jack, who looked confused. "Psychic, remember?" She tapped a finger to her temple. "You don't exactly hide your thoughts about him." She turned to Trinity. "Anything that moves" She pointed to Jack with a grin.

Trinity glared at Mercy. She sighed and relaxed slightly. She shifted uncomfortably. She stood and walked just outside the door. 'Mercy,' she called with her mind. It felt weird to call someone with just a mere thought, but she thought that it could come in useful down the road if she ever got into a situation that she would otherwise not be able to get out of.

"I can hear you, Trinity, but you can't hear me, We'll have to work on that." Mercy called. There was a sharp undignified squeak from inside the room.

Trinity tensed. 'Can I talk to you...alone...either outside, or in the room. It doesn't matter.' She felt herself trembling.

"What about?" Mercy moved to shut the door as she came out into the hall...

"What else can you do?" asked Trinity. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Lots of things... what do you mean exactly? In reference to the psychic stuff, I can also control emotions, sort of, more like influence them one way or another. If someone is being really stubborn, I won't effect them. In reference to the physical, I'm 142, there's a lot I've learned." She spun on her toe gracefully. "What exactly do you mean?"

Trinity frowned. She turned away, wishing that she had not been on an emotional overdrive. "I'm sorry if being around me has been hard on you," she confessed. "And your jaw...I...." She sighed, unsure of what to say without it sounding to awkward. She hardly knew the woman, and yet she felt a bond. It was probably post-traumatic-stress that was getting to her.

Mercy touched the bruise absently. "It's not your fault, none of it." She slowly placed a hand on Trinity's shoulder. "Pearse will be out for a while. he's meeting Ianto at the airport." She opened the door and went back inside, motioning for Trinity to follow her.

Trinity did so. She couldn't help but feeling apprehension at Pearse coming back. She wasn't sure if she could control herself once she did. Her face remained a blank mask as she followed Mercy.

A screeching sound came from the parking lot. The front door burst open and four pale teenagers walked in.

Trinity stared at them with wide, fearful eyes. She jumped back and her muscles tensed, prepared for a fight.

"Edward." Mercy greeted cordially, she felt Jack freeze behind her. "Alice, Jasper, and you must be Bella" She nodded to each of the vampires in turn. "Jack, Trinity, These are the Cullen's. Code VII's. Are Esme and Carlisle on their way?"

Alice grinned. "I came because I kept on seeing visions of Trinity," she chimed. "Carlisle was packing his stuff when we left."

Edward frowned at Trinity, having read the thoughts of Jack and Mercy already. "We should get a bigger place." He turned to Mercy. "Are there any others coming?"

Bella nodded to Mercy. "I am. How did you know that?"

Jasper was tense as he looked around the room. He sent calming waves toward Trinity.

Trinity stared at them, then looked to Mercy, silently asking for an explanation.

"Sanctuary." she said simply. "There's a house down the way. I know the owners... They'd let us stay." She pulled out her cell phone and texted someone. "Alright?" She locked gazes with Edward, silently communicating something. He nodded and turned on his heel. "We'll see you at Drwgg llarien(Droog warrien - Fox's den-It's welsh)"

Ianto Jones was not in the best of moods when he landed in Sea-Tac airport. 10 hours on a plane from Cardiff wasn't his idea of fun. Especially when Jack had received a call from some unknown woman, and promptly gallivanted off with the head of CIB. Not that he had anything against Pearse Harmon, But he couldn't think more different traveling companions. He grimaced at the thought of what that flight must have been like. He grabbed his bags and headed out to a lesser used portion of the airport, where a small Cessna had been chartered to take him the rest of the way to Westport, which thankfully had an airstrip.

"Ianto Jones?" The man standing by the plane asked as he approached.

"That's me." He showed the man his ID card.

"Lets go then." The pilot helped him load the bags and they took off. It was a half hour flight to Westport. Half an hour till he saw Jack again.

"You guys go on ahead," murmured Alice as the others left. She kissed Jasper on the lips before letting him leave. Her attention went to Trinity. A flashy grin crossed her face that reached her eyes, making Trinity shudder. "We need to take you out shopping!" she squealed.

Trinity sighed, silently begging for the entourage of new people to just end. All that she wanted was to be left in peace so that she could plot her revenge.

'You shouldn't let her go through with that plan,' Alice thought warningly. She danced up to Trinity and took her into a light embrace, to which Trinity stiffened. "I'm Alice by the way," she greeted in a sweet voice.

"I gathered," replied Trinity curtly. 'Just how many people do you need to take out a few vampires?' she wondered

"More than we have" Mercy answered. "Lets go. Mr. Jones should be arriving soon." She glanced meaningfully at Jack.

Trinity groaned loudly. Her head throbbed painfully. She glared accusingly at Mercy. "Thanks," she growled sarcastically.

Alice smiled at Jack knowingly.

"So...Alice, how about sharing your man...Jasper?" suggested Jack, grinning.

Trinity frowned, disgusted. She mumbled something about needing some fresh air and went outside.

Mercy followed Trinity quickly, grabbing her coat and shaking her head. "Trinity! Wait!" She called hurriedly, running to catch up to the taller girl.

Trinity turned. "What?" she asked softly.

"What's wrong?" Mercy came to a stop next to her.

"Just got a headache," grunted Trinity. "And I don't do well with a lot of people," she admitted, shifting her feet uncomfortably.

"Neither do I." Mercy admitted. "Being empathic doesn't mix well with crowds." She smiled ruefully. a plane landed in the distance. "Mr. Jones will be here soon." She looked up into the clouded sky. "You'll like Drwgg llarien. It's calm there."

Trinity used the rail to steady herself. After everything that she'd been through, the last couple days had been...well too much for her. "Where's it at?" she asked. 'As long as I can sleep on the way there.'

"It's only a few minutes away from here." Mercy said softly.

"When are we leaving?" asked Trinity. She blinked back the weariness that started to overtake her, hoping that this was normal considering her circumstances. 'I'm going crazy,' she thought. 'Mind readers, empath, vampires, immortal people...that sort of stuff just doesn't exist. This has to be some sort of joke.'

"It's no joke" Mercy answered her thoughts. "Though you're right, this all must seem very strange, being raised in a world to believe people like me don't exist. and you've gotta be tir..." Mercy cut off with a gasp. Her hands went instinctively to her abdomen as she fell to the floor of the balcony. "Never... goes... smooth" She tried to stand up, but collapsed back down. a pool of blood began forming under her.

(A/N) I apologize for the random re organizing of the chapters, it was due to some formatting errors on my part, so I beg forgiveness. On with the show!


	6. Intermission

Chapter 1

"_Life is infinitely stranger than anything the mind could invent"_

Many people found Emily Messenger to be a remarkable girl. She didn't conform to the standards set for women of her time or stature. The thing she hated most of all was the ridiculously frivolous ladies she was required to socialize with and the gowns that she wore to the balls.

It was the Twenty-Third of December, Eighteen Sixty-Nine. Her gown was the deepest color her father would allow, a deep burgundy red, with a silver drape across her shoulders. She had only come as a favor to her father, since her mother had passed away when she was little and she didn't want him to have to find her a chaperone for the evening. More often than not she would find a young Lieutenant to entertain her with grandiose stories of valor and courage, until it became improper to talk to a man alone. Now, she would usually wander into the library, find a book, and sit on the periphery of the room. Tonight was no exception. She pulled a black leather - bound book off the shelf with the name E.A. Poe inscribed on the spine.

Emily settled herself on a lounge, tucking her skirt under her legs. She presented a pretty picture with her usually unruly hair perfectly coiffed and her delicate hands holding the large volume. (Not that her hands were that delicate, the book was just very large.) Tonight was the same as most, and as of yet, no one had approached her. She turned the page of the old volume almost reverently, only pausing slightly to look up when a young officer approached her.

"May I help you captain?" She asked pleasantly.

"Lady Messenger? Ma'am" She made a courteous bow.

"Yes, Captain." She nodded her head.

"I'm Captain Ian Trethewy of the 31st. Would it be alright if I asked you to dance?" She nodded and stood, brushing her skirt as she went. Most people would have found a woman with the title of lady, unmarried at the age of 18 almost inconceivable, but Emily didn't care. She didn't want to marry for money or politics, and she doubted she'd ever find someone she loved enough she would want to marry. Then again, Ian was kind of striking.

"Pardon me if I seem rude, but did your friends put you up to this?" Ian laughed quietly and shook his head.

"No Ma'am, I put myself up to this." Emily put her hand in his and rested the other one on his shoulder.

"Very well then." Emily was by no means ugly or homely in any way. In fact, she was quite the opposite, long and graceful, but powerful, and quite honestly, most men found her quite an intimidating creature, especially when she was mad. All they had to do was ask Lt. Crabbe of the 22nd.

She had high cheekbones and glittering green eyes with an almost olive complexion.

"I don't know what they were talking about, I find you to be quite pretty." Ian said, trying to start a conversation.

"I am?" Emily asked, almost self consciously.

"Yes, I'd go so far as to call you beautiful." A sudden rush of pink tinged her cheeks.

"Really?"

"Yes." The song ended and Ian took a respectful step back.

"Come walk with me?" Emily asked, offering her hand. Had Ian been any less of a man, he would have run screaming at the thought of being alone with Lady Messenger, but she seemed to like him well enough.

An hour later would find Ian and Emily back in the library, and Emily in the middle of telling a long winded tale from her childhood antics, with Ian doubled over laughing.

"So that's why he's so afraid of you!" Ian exclaimed through bursts of laughter.

"Yes... not to mention what Natalie did to him, I'm surprised he didn't run sooner, because once you see Hilda, you know your place." Ian laughed and glanced at her face again. She'd managed to tell most of the story in a deadpan, but nearing the end she broke into a grin that lit up her entire face.

"Emily! There you are!" Ian and Emily both looked up like naughty school children as her father entered the room.

"Father!" Emily said, slightly surprised as several other men filed in behind him.

"I'd been wondering where you'd gotten too." He looked over at Ian. "And who is this?"

"Ian Trethewy, captain with the 31st." Her father nodded as she introduced him.

"Lord Richard Messenger, my Father." Both men made courteous bows. Emily laughed airily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Ian said. Emily's face had fallen back into it's serious mask.

"Is my daughter behaving herself?" Richard asked jokingly.

"She's being a perfect lady, I can assure you sir." Ian said seriously.

"Somehow I doubt that." Richard said jovially.

"But no matter, I'll leave you two to your stories. Just make sure she doesn't tell you the one about the canary and the riding crop, that one will... just don't," Richard exited the room, the other men following

"Well, that was an odd sight," one of his peers said.

"Odd indeed. I don't recall ever seeing her smile before."

"Ever since your wife died, she's always been such a solemn little thing."

Richard nodded. It was always a pleasure when Emily smiled, because she seemed to just light up a room with her mere presence when she was happy. It was something Richard rarely saw. Only when Gareth or Natalie did something to make her happy, did she grace a room with her smile. Richard almost felt sorry for Ian, getting the full force of Emily's smile the first time he met her. But then again, if he could make her smile like that, Richard wouldn't object to having him for a son-in-law. He shook his head. 'They've only just net, knowing Emily, she'll find another fancy in a week or so. but then again, she hasn't ever really fancied anyone has she. Plenty of men and boys had taken a fancy after her, but she was never quite happy with them,' he thought.

"What about a canary and a riding crop?" Ian was thoroughly confused.

"It's a very bad joke." Emily shook her head.

"May I hear it?"

"No. Maybe some other time." Emily smiled kindly. Ian smiled back. They both laughed. A clock struck the half hour in the night.

"Half after eleven." Ian remarked.

"Natalie will be getting worried." Emily glanced around the room.

"Who's Natalie?"

"My best friend." Emily stood up, startling Ian.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly.

"It's getting rather late, would you do me the honor of escorting me home?"

Ian stood up. "It would be my pleasure."


	7. Act 2, Scene 1

Trinity jumped back and screamed in horror. She scrambled to pull Mercy into her lap. The door burst open. Alice looked down at Mercy, her eyes all black. "Jack...you need to handle this!" She flew passed them to avoid giving into her true nature.

"Jack, please! I think that someone shot her!" sobbed Trinity, panicking. She held onto Mercy's hand tightly.

Jack flew into action almost immediately, throwing his coat on the ground a few feet away. He dropped to his knees next to the women and motioned for Trinity to move, pulling Mercy's hand away from her stomach. "Keep her talking!" He barked to Trinity. Mercy coughed, blood trailing from the corner of her mouth."'m not die'n Jack" she coughed again, more blood splattering."Of course you're not!" Jack replied, bordering on hysteria. He didn't need this, not so soon after Tosh and Owen.

Tires screeched into the parking lot below. "Esme! Stay in the car." someone shouted. Mercy coughed as tears leaked out of her eyes. "It hurts." She squeaked.

"Mercy...look at me!" cried Trinity hysterically. Tears poured out from her eyes. "Tell me more about the Sanctuary! I want to know everything there is!" She ignored Carlisle when he came up. 'Please don't die on me! You're the closest thing that I have to a family now!' she cried out with her thoughts.

"'m not gonna die" Mercy said, slurring. Carlisle was by their side. He was telling Jack to put pressure on one place, and directed a shaking Trinity to keep talking. "Ask her simple questions." He said. "Hello again" He said to Jack.

"Hello" Jack said quietly. Carlisle emptied a syringe of something into Mercy's thigh. Mercy screamed.

Trinity squeezed her eyes shut tightly, shaking her head. She laid her head on Mercy's shoulder. "You can't die on me Mercy," she mumbled.

"'mnot.... fucking.... gonna...die!" She said between labored breaths. Her hand clenched convulsively in Trinity's. "She's going into shock!" Jack said, helping Carlisle keep Mercy still as he extracted the bullet.

Trinity was in uncontrollable sobs at this point. She felt a pang in her heart that she had never felt before. She had never gotten this close to anyone in her life. 'You're like the older sister I never had,' she managed to think. She glared up at Carlisle. "I don't know who you are-but you had better save her at all costs!" she choked out a scream. Her throat felt raw.

"she'll be fine" Carlisle assured her. "she's had much worse." and as if to prove his point, Mercy's labored breathing eased a fraction. "She'll bleed a lot, but the bullets out and it's already stemming." He rolled Mercy's t-shirt up to show the blood still flowing freely from the wound. "We can't move her for at least a half an hour though." Mercy cussed fluently in about 5 different languages, finishing in what sounded like welsh.

Trinity nodded slowly. She curled up next to Mercy and closed her eyes. She felt so fragile and useless. Her one and only friend had nearly died and all she could do was sit there. The sobs began to subside as exhaustion began to completely overtake her.

Jack looked up at Carlisle. "Do you think that its safe for Esme to come in?" He nodded to Trinity as if that explained everything.

"It'll be fine." Carlisle smiled slightly as he pulled wide gauze from his bag. "Hold this, Jack" He pressed the heavy pad to the wound and showed Jack where to hold it.

Esme walked in. Her eyes were dark, but she managed to control herself. She looked down at Mercy and Trinity. "Who's the child?" she asked softly.

Jack held the gauze where Carlisle directed him to. He looked up at Esme briefly. "Mercy will have to explain when she wakes up."

"She looks so...damaged," Esme murmured sadly.

"Which one?" Jack asked, looking down onto Mercy's peacefully pale face. She stirred slightly, but the painkillers were doing their job.

"Both of them," replied Esme. She looked at Carlisle adoringly for saving Mercy so effectively.

Mercy stirred again, seeming to fight against the painkillers effect. She murmured something almost unintelligible."What's she saying?" Jack asked."Quod Eris Sum, I think." Carlisle responded.

Esme smirked slightly. "When should they both wake?" she asked.

"Sometime soon I should hope. we need to move to Drwgg Llarien" Carlisle said quietly. Jack reached for his coat and laid it over Trinity, making her look even more delicate than she was. Carlisle looked at his watch. "Help me move her down to the car, Jack" Jack nodded and moved to one side of Mercy while Carlisle moved to the could have carried Mercy himself quite easily, but it was safer to have her supported flat. Esme moved Trinity quite easily.

Trinity groaned at the sudden movement. "Get 'em away from me," she muttered.

Esme set Trinity into the back seat of Carlisle's Mercedes. She sat between Mercy and Trinity.

"S' cold," grumbled Trinity as Carlisle started the engine and drove away.

The sky was just turning pink when Mercy awoke the next day. She looked around warily. Jack and a younger man, whom she assumed to be Ianto Jones were conversing quietly in a corner. The Cullen's were nowhere to be seen. An older woman, who just screamed mother, was moving about, straightening things. Mercy looked to her other side and found a large window facing the bay. She started to sit up but was pushed back down by a cold hand on her shoulder.

Trinity stirred in her sleep. She was sprawled out on a rather comfortable couch. Her dreams were blurred and unfocused. She grumbled something about not wanting to loose anyone else ever again.

"You don't need to be moving." Drawled the velvet smooth voice of Jasper Hale.

"Jasper, constipated as always." Mercy replied with a smile. She looked around as Jack walked to her side.

"How're you feeling?" He asked, running a gentle hand down the side of her face.

"Like I've been shot." She replied dryly. "Oh look, I was." She lifted up the blanket covering her. "Who changed my clothes?" she asked, remarking on the clean white cotton dress she was now wearing.

"That would probably be Alice." Jasper replied

"Where's Trinity?"

"On the couch down there, sleeping like a log" Ianto spoke up.

"You're accent is adorable." Mercy said, causing the young man to blush.

"Down girl." Jack laughed. "He's mine."

"Can I sit up now?" Mercy asked, smiling. Jack nodded as Jasper moved to help her sit up. Jack sat on the bed behind her, pulling her between his legs so she could lean back on him for support. He pulled her close, tucking the blankets around her in a gentle manner. Mercy sighed and leaned back, closing her eyes briefly."I don't suppose anyone thought to bring me water." She asked quietly.

Jasper handed her a bottle with a straw in it. She took a long drink, almost downing half of it before Jack stopped her."slow down." He chided gently. Ianto sighed quietly. "Carlisle says you shouldn't eat for at least another few hours. Mercy winced as she shifted. Trinity stirred on the couch.

Trinity opened her eyes, afraid of what she might find. She closed them again. The last thing that she remembered was Mercy being shot and going into shock. The images were burned in her mind. A low whimper escaped her lips. She prayed to whatever god that would listen to her prayers that everything was just a dream.

"Welcome back, Sleepin' Beauty." Jack drawled from the other end of the room where he was sat with the wounded Mercy leaning back onto his chest. They looked so disparate, Mercy small and pale, Jack big and full of life. There was no force on earth that could compare to Jack Harkness when he was happy.

Trinity opened her eyes slowly to the source of Jack's voice. Her eyes immediately fell on Mercy. She blinked, trying to figure out how she had recovered so quickly from the gunshot. 'Was it all a dream? Am I delusional?' she thought. Her stomach growled loudly, making her blush

"You're not dreaming." Mercy called hoarsely. "And I haven't recovered. note how I'm not supporting myself." She coughed and reached for the bottle in Jack's hand.

Carlisle entered the room slightly slower than normal, but fast enough to grab attention."Why are you sitting up?" he asked, reaching for Mercy's wrist. She flinched at the chill of his touch.

"Because I can." She turned her head slightly to look at Jack. "And I heal fast."

Trinity clenched her fists into tight balls. "What do you think you're playing at?" she yelled angrily. "You nearly died and you're joking around like nothing happened!" She stood to her feet, feeling just slightly woozy. Her dark eyes narrowed at them all before she stormed out of the house and down the long driveway, tripping several times due to her anger.

"Trinity, wait!" The young man she didn't recognize was jogging to catch up with her.

Trinity turned and glared at him. Angry tears were built up in her eyes, but she refused to let another soul see her cry again. "Who are you, and what do you want?" she croaked. 'Damn it, why can't I just be left alone in peace? I'm probably not going to live long anyways compared to the rest of these people...bet everyone is immortal around here. What's the point of them worrying over me if I'll be dead within the next century and they'll all still be young?'

Ianto just looked at her. only seeing a broken 17 year old girl. "I'm Ianto Jones. Mercy and Jack didn't want you to be alone." He stood still, looking for all the world like the 25 year old boy he was, thrust into something so beyond him, he could only nod and go along with it.

"Of course they didn't," growled Trinity. She turned her head away. She saw flashes of the past couple months fly at random in her mind's eye. All she wanted was for it to all be over, for the pain to go away. Her eyes snapped back to Ianto, a look of shame in them. "You're Jack's Welshman, aren't you?" she asked, not able to think of another way to say it.

"Yes." Ianto replied, shedding his Jacket and offering it to Trinity. "Does it make any difference?"

Trinity grudgingly allowed for him to put the coat over her shoulders. "No," she mumbled. She looked over at the water and felt a sense of calm. She unintentionally locked her knees and fell to the ground.

Ianto caught her just before she crashed, scooping her up into his arms. "Are you alright?" He shook her gently.

Trinity blinked back the dizziness. "Hn? Just...locked my knees," she mumbled. She got to her feet again and walked without saying a word back to the house. Her feet moved slowly. She entered through the sliding glass door, looking exhausted. She glanced over at Mercy, feeling slightly guilty about shouting, but still felt betrayed. She collapsed wordlessly on the couch, pinching the bridge of her nose. 'Why? Who shot you and why?' she thought at Mercy.

Ianto followed her silently. This was getting too weird for him."If I knew who shot me, I'd tell you." Mercy called from the other room. "And be nice to Ianto."

Trinity grunted loudly. 'Mind readers.'

Edward appeared in the room. He glanced down at Trinity. His face hardened at her scent. 'What do you propose we do about this? Bella nearly lost her life with Reneseme.'

Trinity glanced up at Edward. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. 'Why is everyone looking at me like I'm a freak all the time?' she wondered

"Actually, only Edward and I are psychics" Mercy corrected. "Alice is a teller, Jasper's a controller. Carlisle's a doctor, and Esme's a mother" She squeaked indignantly and Jack took the bottle of water away again.

Carlisle sighed unnecessarily. "You two are worse than children!" He chided gently. Both Immortals shot him puppy-dog eyes. Carlisle smiled, shaking his head

Trinity nodded slowly, feeling calmer than before. 'Please tell me that no one else is coming,' she begged through her thoughts.

Edward glanced up at Mercy. 'She's not good with too many people, I take it,' he thought.

"And please no private conversations," Trinity groaned.

Alice danced into the room. She went to Jasper's side and smiled at everyone. "Its no use, Trinity. They're always like this!" This only earned another loud groan from Trinity.

"No one else is coming." Mercy promised tiredly. "At least no one is expected." She grumbled. The older women who had until now been quietly straightening the room spoke up."Anyone want breakfast?"

Trinity sighed with relief. She glanced up at the unknown woman for the first time since she woke up with slightly wide eyes. She was taken aback by the offer for food. "Erm...." She felt like the odd one out. It was like she didn't really belong. In all reality, she shouldn't even be alive right now. She looked around at everyone else.

"I'll help," Ianto offered. He turned to Jack as if to say, let someone else tend to Mercy.

"Thank you dear." She looked at both the girls. "I'm Lynne by the way." Jack looked up.

"Jack" He waved a hand in hello

"Mercy"

"Alice"

"Jasper"

"Carlisle"

"Ianto"

"I'm Edward."

Trinity shifted as she felt everyone's gazes on her. "Erm...Trinity." She looked down at her hands. Her eyes shifted to the Cullen's. She thought that there was something extremely different about them, but her mind was moving too slowly to figure it out. She couldn't remember the last meal that she had held down successfully. And she knew that if she couldn't eat, she wouldn't last that much longer. She laid her head back down on the couch and curled up, closing her eyes, but still remaining awake.


	8. Act 2, Scene 2

Nice to meet you all." Lynne nodded. "Ianto, dear?" She gestured to the other room. Ianto followed her."Go help them Jack." Mercy said. "I'll be fine. I think Carlisle is getting impatient" She nodded to the pale doctor standing next to them."Alright." He moved gently and lowered Mercy back down so she was laying flat.

Trinity slowly got back up and went to curl up next to Mercy, finally understanding the empathy's ability to keep her calm. She closed her eyes again and in her mind told Mercy just how grateful she was that the older woman had found her, regardless of the reasons.

Mercy smiled and let Trinity curl under the blankets next to her. Carlisle chuckled softly from the end of the bed. The rest of the Cullen's were scattered about, not seeming to move. Everyone listened to the sounds coming from the kitchen. It all seemed to be peaceful until there was loud crash followed by an undignified squeak from Ianto

"Jack!"

"What?"

"Behave you two." Lynne scolded

Crunch.

"JACK!!" Ianto and Lynne shouted in unison

"Sorry!

Thud.

"That spatula better not come anywhere near me!"

"You know you like..."

Smack!

Trinity opened her eyes and blinked. Her heart however raced a hundred miles per second at the loud noises that consequently gave her a splitting headache. "Please tell me that this is normal," she groaned into the mattress. 'And I mean everything about this whole situation,' she added as an afterthought.

Alice smirked at the going on in the kitchen and at Trinity's reaction. She turned to Mercy with a more somber expression. 'How long do you suppose we have? My visions are blurry with her around. Its a lot like what happened with Bella, but not quite as extreme. Has Carlisle checked her over yet?'

Mercy just laughed into her pillow. "It'll be ok, and yes, for those two, it is normal."

Trinity wrinkled her nose at the smell of the food. It didn't smell bad, she just wasn't sure if food was the best thing at the moment. "Can't you just give me some more of those sedatives?" she asked softly. 'I know that it'll be easier for you.'

Edward frowned. "You gave her psychic sedatives?" he growled, outraged. 'And don't give me any crap about that I would do the same, because I've seen her mind and some of what she's gone through, and I wouldn't have!'

Alice's eyes went hazy as a vision set in. She saw a group of cloaked figures coming into Westport. Her eyes darted to Trinity.

"It's the leeches." Mercy said, not moving. "And yes, you would have, Edward." She said tiredly. 'You don't know how bad she was'Edward huffed. 'Does she know?' he nodded to Trinity.'No'

Trinity twitched, fear gripping her heart. She unconsciously curled into a tighter ball and squeezed her eyes shut. 'They want just me,' she told herself repeatedly. 'No one else has to get hurt or die because of this. All I've got to do is hand myself over.' For those brief seconds, she forgot that two people in the room could read her thoughts.

Carlisle glanced up at Mercy. 'Do you want me to get those sedatives?'

"She should eat first," piped Alice. "She's weak enough as it is right now."

There was another crash from the kitchen and several undignified squeaks before Lynne called. "Breakfast!"

"Must I eat?" grumbled Trinity, refusing to move.

"Yes!" Alice answered over Trinity's question.

Edward sighed. 'You just had to find an overly emotional teenager this time, didn't you, Mercy?' he teased.

Esme walked into the house. Her eyes softened at the two broken humans. "Nice to see that you're awake, Mercy."

"If you call me awake." Mercy mumbled. "Where's Pearse?"

"Out walking, if you must know." Jack said. "There's food, what do you want Merse?"

Mercy laughed, and then coughed. "Don't call me "Merse""

"How about Pookie then? Or sweetie?"

Mercy had to put a hand on her stomach as she laughed. "Don't make me laugh" She gasped.

"Alright Mercy." He ruffled her hair. "What do you want to eat?"

"What is there?"

"We cooked for a small army. Name it."

Mercy thought for a moment. "I'll just have Toast" She started to sit up, but Carlisle pushed her down.

"Wait until Jack's back." Mercy nodded. She poked Trinity in the side gently.

"Anything that you think that I can hold down...seeing as how none of you are taking no for an answer." She tried sitting up, but her head swam dizzily.

Carlisle pushed her back down gently. "Wait until you've had something to eat before getting up," he said gently with a small grin on his face.

Trinity stuck her tongue out at him, but was otherwise content staying lying down. 'His hand is really cold,' she thought, more to herself.

'Are you sure that she doesn't know?' Edward asked.

'She's smart not Psychic, now cheer up dammit!!' Mercy shifted again. The bed was raised to about waist level in the room, so they weren't on the floor or anything, but it made getting out a bit of a problem. Mercy hadn't had much time to contemplate her situation when Jack and Ianto came back, both carrying trays laden with enough food to feed a small army. Mercy laughed as Edward wrinkled his nose.

"I just wanted toast." Mercy chided as Jack laid the tray on the end of the bed. Carlisle helped to lever her up so she could lean against Jack again.

Trinity sat up. She looked at Mercy as though the woman was insane. Mercy had after all just been shot in the gut.

Jack slid easily behind Mercy, as if he'd been made to fit there with her. She grimaced as she leaned back. Ianto handed Jack the tray to set over Mercy's outstretched legs and set the other one by Trinity.

Trinity reached out uncertainly for an apple and nibbled on it. Her stomach twisted sickeningly. She set the unfinished fruit back on the tray and rested her head on Jack's thigh. A single tear fell out of the corner of her eye. "Not hungry," she grumbled.

Alice looked up at Mercy, an amused expression plastered on her face. 'She seems to be quite attached to you.'

Jasper frowned, trying to send calming waves to the small girl, only to have them rolling off of her. 'Why isn't she calming down?' he wondered. He eyed Mercy. 'Do you think that you could try?'

Edward stepped toward Carlisle and leaned in close to the doctor's ear. "Are you sure that she's alright?" he whispered.

"No" Carlisle replied, to low for the humans to hear. "But we'll try our best." They both looked back to the girls. Mercy was leant against Jack's chest, an almost blissful expression on her face. Trinity was curled tightly around herself and Jack's leg. Esme looked on, wishing there was something she could do for the broken humans.

Mercy looked even more fragile than before, now that she was nestled so comfortably against Jack. Trinity just looked torn. not able to move either way, stuck in the middle of a war. "You need to eat something honey." Esme petted Trinity's hair.

"M not hungry," Trinity repeated stubbornly, swatting half-heartedly at Esme's cold hand. 'Why are the Cullen's so cold?' she wondered, her thoughts aimed at Mercy. 'They're just like those Code Vlls or whatever you called them.' She buried her face into Jack's leg to prevent from smelling the food.

"She feels ill," informed Jasper.

Alice frowned, feeling sorry for both girls. 'How far along is she?' she asked Mercy through her thoughts.

"These are the Code VII's" Mercy said quietly. "The good vampires." 'by normal standards, she seems to be about 2 1/2 months' she sent to Edward who whispered to Alice. Carlisle rested a hand on Edwards shoulder then walked out of the room.

Trinity stiffened. She would have run at the word 'vampires', but she was by all physical standards too tired to do much of anything. "Hope you know what you're doing," she murmured, her words slurring.

"Trinity...eat," said Esme gently. She pushed the apple into Trinity's hands, trying vainly to get the young girl to eat something. She looked up at Mercy, silently pleading for a little help.

"Try some pancakes... they're softer." Mercy suggested, batting away Jack's attempts to feed her Jell-o.

Trinity gazed up at the two, and couldn't help but to laugh softly. She took Mercy's advice and took a bite of pancakes. She closed her eyes and drifted somewhere between being awake and unconsciousness. Her mind was filled with lucid images of her childhood, the few happy moments of her life before her parents left her to take care of herself.

Edward sighed. "She is an interesting human," he murmured. He went to follow Carlisle. "Are we going to stick around and help them? That human girl...Trinity...she should be moved to our home in Forks where we have the equipment to take care of her."

"We'll stay until we're sure of what will happen." Carlisle responded. Mercy stretched her arms, wincing a little. "I should be mostly healed in a week or so." Jack nodded, gently patting her stomach. Ianto turned to look out the window.

"What's wrong, Jones?" asked Jasper in a teasing manner, sensing the boy's jealousy. He was grateful that Trinity had found a few moments of peace. The dark cloud surrounding her had been driving him to the edges of insanity.

Jack sighed and turned to his beloved Welshman with puppy-dog eyes.

"Nothing that you really need to know about, Hale." Ianto replied, smirking slightly. He was really in a mood for a sparring match.

"You know that you can't beat a vampire in a sparring match," Jasper chuckled.

Jack sighed. "We could go outside if you want, Ianto." He looked down at Mercy. 'Would you mind that I left you?'

"I meant of wits." Ianto laughed. "I can barely beat Jack, why would I want to try a vampire?"

Jasper shrugged. "Your funeral, Jones."

Trinity groaned softly and shifted her weight. Her heart rate began to speed up as certain unwanted memories flashed through her mind.

Esme looked up at Mercy worriedly. 'Is she alright?' she wondered.

'She'll never be alright.' Mercy thought to Edward, who whispered inaudibly to Esme. Jack laughed softly. "Leave Jasper alone, Yan, you know you'll win.

Esme frowned sadly. 'Is there anything we can do to help her?'

"Leave 'em alone," grumbled Trinity.

Alice frowned. She glanced up at Mercy. 'You need to get her to wake up. Otherwise I don't see her waking up for about three days. She needs to eat...even if its broth.'

"She ate some pancakes" Mercy sighed, slumping entirely onto Jack. "But do wake her. She's having nightmares." Jack pressed a cup of tea into her hands. Ianto walked over from the window.

Esme gently shook Trinity's shoulders until the girl woke, startled. She blinked before raising her head. "Whatisit?" she asked, her words still slurred with tiredness.

Alice jumped onto the bed, making sure to be careful not to make the frame collapse.

"I know the perfect solution for all this mopping around!" she squealed. "A shopping spree!"

Trinity groaned and put her face back where it was. 'Shopping is so boring!' she thought, remembering the few times that she had went as a child.

"You know..."Mercy started, staring into her cup. "We missed Christmas."

"Not entirely." Lynne said, dusting her floured hands on her apron.

"What day is it?"

"25 of December."

Trinity's mood began to lighten. She was still content with lying down though, as any time that she went to sit up, she would feel dizzy and sick. She still felt uncomfortable with vampires around her though, but she figured that if Mercy and Jack were ok with it, she would keep her mouth shut. 'Mercy...tell Ianto thanks for earlier,' she requested, not wanting to appear too mushy. Esme gently pulled Trinity into a sitting position. "Do you think that you can hold down some soup?" she asked.

Trinity looked away from the vampire. "I can try," she grunted.

Mercy, Edward and Jasper all exchanged meaningful glances. 'You know Ianto's jealous, right?'

'Yeah, but he'll forgive me.'

'You shouldn't do anything that needs to be forgiven.' Mercy smiled. "Shopping would be wonderful, Alice."

Trinity glared at Mercy with a hint of mock-betrayal. "Thanks a lot," she grunted. She crossed her arms over her chest. "You can't even stand...let alone walk for hours." She got up, ignoring the blurriness and went to the kitchen, stumbling on her way. She finally found a pot and put some soup on the stove.

Lynne followed Trinity, making sure the girl didn't hurt herself or anything in the kitchen. "Go sit down" She rested a gentle hand on Trinity's shoulder. "I'll take care of this."

"I got it," Trinity said stubbornly, hoping that her words didn't offend Lynne.

"Honey, you're about to fall over." Lynne pushed gently on Trinity's shoulder, motioning for Ianto to come help her.

I'm fine," grunted Trinity tiredly.

Ianto walked over and steered Trinity back to the bed, allowing for her to lean against his shoulder. "You're a stubborn one," he said in his deep Welsh accent.

"I've just learned to take care of myself."

Trinity sighed impatiently. She closed her eyes and rested against Ianto. She knew that she was too weak to do much on her own but that did not mean that she liked it.

"Just being stubborn, doesn't mean you can take care of yourself." Ianto said lightly, helping her back up onto the bed.

The way the room was lit, it almost seemed like a dais made for a statue, not a bed for a wounded immortal and a broken human. Ianto sighed to himself, wondering just when his life had gotten this far out of whack.

Trinity's stomach growled loudly, betraying her. She opened her eyes in time to see the exchange. She shared an amused look with Mercy.

Ianto gave Jack a long suffering look and smiled. Jack raised his eyebrows. Mercy watched the men's nonverbal exchange with genuine happiness. It took a lot to make Jack happy, and he seemed to have found it in a 25 year old Welshman.


	9. Act 2, Scene 3

Mercy laughed airily, trying not to hurt herself. Lynne entered the room quietly, setting a tray with Trinity's soup across the girl's lap. She looked around the room and nodded happily. The snow had stopped falling outside, leaving the sunrise to glisten through the perfectly clear sky and off the fresh snow.

"We're having our bwrw eira cymanfa (Buru Eira chymantha -Festival of Snow) tonight, if you would like to participate." Lynne said to the room in general. Everyone simply looked confused except Ianto, Mercy, and Carlisle. Mercy looked at her excitedly, Carlisle, chuckled, and Ianto looked pensively out the window.

Trinity scooped the hot soup down her throat. She jumped when Alice squealed with excitement. She glanced up at Lynne. "What exactly is that?" she asked curiously.

"I have to go home to Bella," Edward said politely.

"It's an annual festival, held during the first snowfall." Ianto turned to Lynne, smiling slightly still.

"Are you going to need any help?"

"Not really... I think Molly and Alex have it in hand."

Trinity was lost to the conversation. She continued to eat her soup in silence.

Jasper gazed at the younger of the broken girls, wondering what happened to change her mood so drastically.

Mercy tried her hardest to make a happy feeling in the room, but her body was still too weak to try any of that. Jack shifted subtly, staring at Ianto and Trinity carefully. Mercy laughed, reaching slowly behind herself to pat Jack's head. 'He's just Jealous... ' she sent. 'You can leave me for a while, it's like I'm in danger here. Take him and go help Lynne cook some more. Trinity needs to sleep.' Jack chuckled.

"How are you so smart?" He asked aloud, sarcastically.

"I'm the older one." Mercy chided.

Trinity smirked. For once, she knew what was going on. She sighed contentedly as she finished the soup and was glad that her stomach didn't turn uncomfortably. She grabbed the tray and made her way to the kitchen with it. She smiled slightly at Lynne. "Thank you," she murmured, blushing. "But from now on, I'd like to prepare my own meals." She set the tray on the counter and took the time to get a better look at the house. It reminded her of some old forgotten childhood fantasy of her dream house.

She turned to Mercy. 'You'd better explain everything in full detail...soon,' she thought as a threat. She hadn't meant to be so cold toward the one of the few to be helping her adjust to her new life. 'And as soon as you're better...I want to learn everything there is to being in the Sanctuary.' She turned back to Lynne. 'And tell me your connection to this woman...she's just a mortal...like me, but you're immortal...so why would a mortal outside of your job mean anything?' Her thoughts were a jumbled mess as she tried to sort through everything and put any extremely painful memories to the back of her mind.

The young girl went back to the bed and laid down.

Alice frowned and crossed her arms in a pout. 'If she falls asleep...there goes our shopping trip.'

"I thought vampires were supposed to be the most patient things on earth." Mercy teased.

Jack chuckled.

"We are," scoffed Alice, sticking her tongue out.

Trinity looked between them, confused. She shook her head and curled around herself just inches away from Mercy. A sudden, terrible thought crossed her mind. What would happen if she died? The thought of dying terrified her to no end, even though it would release her of her every day reminder of the nightmare that she had lived through. She looked up at Mercy regretfully. 'Sorry about those thoughts....'

"It's not your fault." Mercy said quietly, closing her eyes. "Go shopping with Alice and Ianto... It'll be fun."

Trinity sighed dramatically. "Shopping isn't what I constitute as fun," she grumbled.

Alice laughed manically. "I swear, you're worse than Bella!" she chimed. She grabbed Trinity by the wrist and dragged her out to the Porsche. "Don't worry! We're never coming back!"

"Vampires," growled Trinity. 'Blood sucking murderers,' she thought.

Ianto sighed and followed them, but not before sharing a rather intimate moment with Jack.

"Ianto!" Alice called. He sighed and grabbed Jack by the wrist and dragged him along.

Mercy smiled and waved amiably as they went out the door.

Trinity sat in the front passenger's seat, only to give Jack and Ianto the back. She crossed her arms over her chest as Alice peeled out of the driveway and sped out of Westport.

"You'll have fun," Alice told Trinity, having already seen everything in her head.

Ianto sat back and watched the road speed by. Alice must have been going at least 90 miles per hour once they hit the city limits. Jack seemed slightly on edge.

"What's wrong, Cariad?"

"Just worried. Nothing major." He shrugged. Ianto didn't press further, he knew if Jack wanted to tell him, he would, and if he didn't. Then things tended to get interesting.

Trinity gripped her seat tightly, feeling on-edge with Alice driving so fast. She knew that she should not have allowed Mercy to talk her into this. They were in Olympia before Trinity could register much. "Can't I just stay in the car and wait for you lot to come back out?" she begged.

"Nope!" chimed Alice. "From what I've seen, you need new clothes anyways."

As soon as they were parked, Jack dragged Ianto out of the car by his hand. Alice was already dragging Trinity across the parking lot into one of the higher end stores.

"What's gotten you excited then?" Ianto asked, striding to keep up with Jack.

"I don't know."

Trinity sighed heavily. What was so exciting about shopping? "Hey...I just realized that I don't have any money. Can we go back now?" she asked hopefully.

Ianto chuckled. "You're a mysterious man, Jack."

Alice giggled gleefully and shook her head. "I have enough money for everyone..."

Trinity sighed heavily. She followed Alice into several high designer clothing stores while Jack and Ianto went off on their own. The young girl could hardly keep up with Alice's enthusiasm. She watched as the spiky-haired vampire picked out about half the clothes in one of the stores and pushed her into the dressing room to try them all on. "I don't see the point in this," she grumbled after three stores and Alice had already bought out about half the mall in clothes.

"You need to reintegrate with society," explained Alice as she handed Trinity a pair of jeans to try on.

"But these clothes won't fit five months from now," Trinity complained.

"Then we'll just have to go shopping again," chimed Alice.

They met Jack and Ianto in the food court for lunch. Trinity stuck her nose up at most of the food. "We can just go back for lunch...with _her_ crazy driving and all," suggested Trinity, nodding to Alice. She noticed that Jack and Ianto each had several bags from Spencer's. Her eyebrows rose and they all laughed around her.

"Actually...going back would probably be best," agreed Alice, nodding. She dragged Trinity off and still managed to hold all the bags of clothing that was meant for Trinity...as well as the various gifts that she had bought for everyone.

They all got into the car and Alice drove off...after stuffing the bags into the trunk of course. "Oh...and I bought some gifts that are from you for everyone," informed the short vampire.

Trinity eyed her wearily, wondering if this was Mercy's idea of a practical joke to send her shopping with a maniacal vampire. "Oh...erm...thank you," she managed curtly, pressing her forehead against the glass, willing for another wave of sickness to pass without incident.


	10. Act 2, Scene 4

As soon as Alice parked in the driveway, Trinity hurried inside. Without paying any attention to anything or anyone in the room, she went to collapse on the couch with a loud groan. 'Mercy...if you ever make me do that again...I swear that I will find a way to murder you,' she thought.

Mercy laughed from the bed where Jack was showing her something from one of his bags.

"Fine... I'll take you shopping next time."

Trinity groaned, refusing to lift her head. "So long as you don't go overboard."

"I don't go overboard!" chimed Alice, bringing in all the shopping bags and a handful of wrapped presents.

Trinity glared at the pixie-like vampire. "My feet feel like Jell-O because of your crazy idea to drag me to the mall." 'Don't wake me unless its a life or death emergency,' she thought at Mercy. She closed her eyes and completely zoned out. Her dreamlike state was filled with horrid images of shopping endlessly and not being able to escape.

Mercy laughed as Trinity drifted off. She sat up with Carlisle's help. "Where's Alex?" She asked with a grin.

"Outside with Molly" Lynne responded.

"Alright. now, I know Alice is dying to show me something, and I know Ianto will want to hide all his stuff." She nodded to the Spencer's bags.

"I don't wanna go shopping," groaned Trinity. She began snoring quite loudly.

"Do you want me to get them?" asked Alice, literally bouncing around with excitement.

"No, let them finish up, we'll have plenty of time." Mercy said, sitting on her own.

"Undoubtedly Alex will want to meet Jackie-boy here."

Jack mock glared at Mercy at the name. "And why would that be?" he retorted, a little too loudly because Trinity shifted around at the noise.

"I wouldn't wake her Harkness," sang Alice. "From what I've seen, she can be pretty hard to control when she's upset."

Jack grunted. "The kid's just confused...and I can't blame her really. Too bad I can't get her in for Torchwood."

"Not confused, scared." Mercy said quietly. "She's so scared, and none of you can see it. The only person that has the remotest idea what she want through, is me." A single tear slipped down her cheek. Jack brushed it away with the tip of his finger.

"She'll be alright in the end." Alice chimed sadly.

"And so will you." Jack hugged Mercy tightly. "She's going to be ok."

"If you insist," Mercy sniffed.

"Who's Alex?" Jack asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Me." A voice from the doorway answered. Jack turned his head to see a woman standing there. And a damn fine looking one too. Her stature was mild, 5'6". Strong but curvy, and in all the right places.

"You're drooling Jack." Mercy told him. Alex strode in, grabbed a box off the floor in the corner, and left, merely waving.

"She looks familiar." Jack said as she left. Mercy laughed.

"Don't know why that would be." Mercy replied with a tinge of Irony.

Alice bounced off the balls on her feet, oblivious to Jasper trying to calm her down.

"Should we wake Trinity yet? The party is going to start soon!"

"Not yet." Mercy sighed. "Wait till the food is ready."

Alice made a pouting face. She sat on the couch, moving Trinity's head so that the small girl laid on her lap.

Trinity's eyebrows furrowed. "Its too cold outside," she groaned, her words slurred. Her dreams had changed to a blizzard trapping her in a mall.

Mercy stood up slowly, tottering her way to the bathroom. "I need a shower." She called.

"Mercy!" called Carlisle sternly. "I don't think that is such a good idea in your condition." He blocked her path and held her steady.

"I'm not in any danger of dying. If you'd like to supervise, be my guest, but I feel gross and am going to take a shower." She tried to push past Carlisle.

Carlisle did not relinquish his hold. He turned to Esme and motioned his wife to help Mercy. Esme stepped forward and supported Mercy to the bathroom. "You really shouldn't be doing this yet," she said gently. "How do you feel?" Her voice was laced with concern and sorrow.

"I've had worse." Mercy grimaced as she pulled the cotton nightdress off. "But I shouldn't lift my arms. Would you mind helping me wash my hair?" She turned the shower on and tested the warmth before stepping in.

Esme nodded. She waited for Mercy to need her help before aiding her. "You seem to be holding up fine with what happened to Trinity," she commented softly. "What's going to happen to her after everything is said and done?"

"that's up to her." Mercy piped over the water. "She has a place to go with Sanctuary, or Torchwood." She pulled the showerhead down and sat in the bottom of the tub. She opened the curtain and gestured for Esme to help.

Esme helped Mercy in rinsing her hair. She frowned thoughtfully. "Do you really think that's such a smart choice for her? The Sanctuary and Torchwood live very dangerous lifestyles." She gestured at Mercy's healing gunshot wound. "She's only a fragile human."

"But in either one she would be safer than she is anywhere but here. I suppose she could live here if she wanted." Mercy used Esme's offered arm to stand up. She grabbed a towel from the rack.

Esme nodded. "I'm just worried for her welfare," she murmured as memories of her human life flashed in her mind. "Do you need help getting dressed?"

Alice was already up, grabbing the present that she had wrapped before bringing everything inside that was meant for Mercy from her and Trinity. She knocked on the bathroom door. Esme opened it and took the wrapped up box, chuckling mildly. 'You'll love it, Mercy!' thought Alice.

'Alice will be Alice,' Esme thought amusedly.

Mercy unwrapped the outfit Alice had bought for her. It was Snow boots, Flannel Pants and shirt and a heavy broadcloth duster trimmed with fur, and all of this was white. Mercy smiled as she got dressed. Searching through the pockets, she found a pair of matching fur trimmed earmuffs and muffler.

"Jesus Mary and Joseph Alice! Did you seriously spend that much money!?" Mercy yelled, picking up on her thoughts.

"Yep!" Alice called Happily back. Mercy pulled her boots on.

"Thank you though, it's very nice." She came out of the bathroom with Esme at her shoulder.

Alice and Trinity were the only two left in the room. Ianto had probably left to hide his bags, and Jack had probably followed him. "What do you think?" She turned slowly in a circle. Alice clapped her hand excitedly.

"Perfect!" She squeaked. Mercy smiled and turned to go to the kitchen. Esme grabbed her arm.

"You sure you can do this?"

"Yes, I'm not going to try any stunts here, I just need to move around a bit." Esme sighed and let Mercy use her for support as she and Molly were buzzing about cooking, while Alex was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh good, you're up" Lynne said happily. Molly hugged Mercy.

"That's a lovely outfit, dear, did Alice buy it for you?"

"Yeah." Mercy grinned as Pearse rounded the corner with his nose in a very old bible.

"Lynne? Have you seen Mer..?" He cut off as he looked up. "Oh..." He blinked, surprised to see Mercy up. Mercy blinked in surprise at the turn his thoughts took.

"Seriously?" She asked. "I'm about as far from angelic as you can get."Pearse looked at her again. "Even Lucifer was an angel."

"But he fell... I just sauntered vaguely downwards."

"Enough with the 'Good Omens' discussion." Lynne scolded. "If you're not helping, you're in the way."

Mercy threw her a perfect military salute before turning on her heel and walking out of the kitchen. Pearse followed her.

"World War Two." She answered his unasked question.

"Oh." Pearse said. "Where are we going?"

"The chapel." Mercy replied nonchalantly.

"This house has a chapel too?"

"Yep"

"Alright." He couldn't think of anything else to say. "Why are we going to the chapel?"

"I don't know." Mercy said with a shrug. "You're a priest, it seems the place to put you."

"Am I that much in the way, that you have to put me somewhere?"

She looked at him with dismay. "No...I never... What makes you think that?"

"Trinity" He responded simply. "As long as she's carrying that thing within her, the best thing I can do is stay out of the way until you recover enough we can dispatch this menace."

Mercy giggled. "You sound like B-movie vampire hunter" Pearse glared half-heartedly before his own countenance broke into a rueful grin.

"I sometimes forget how this life of ours must seem." he said.

"No new recruits recently, huh?" Mercy asked.

"Thankfully no, Michael was the last one we brought in, and he has long since become jaded to our work."

"That's sad, everyone could do to keep a fresh perspective. That's why I recommended you to the CIB in the first place." the snow crunched underfoot as they walked to the chapel. the top spire loomed into view above the treetops, gilded cross twinkling in the crisp air, before they rounded the corner in the path and beheld the entire structure. majestic stone masonry only partially obscured by ivy and morning glory that crept from the ground to embrace the building, several stunning stained glass windows sparkled like gems depicting the stages of the cross. massive iron bound oak doors creaked slowly open to allow them was awestruck.

"what manner of place is this?" he asked her.

"a very special place, a very old place...older than the town, older than me, older than the country." she said taking the bible he held and walking down the aisle, her footsteps echoing hauntingly in the cold air. she placed the book on the altar and opened it, before kneeling to kiss Christ's feet. she stood, beckoning Pearse forward. "this is a safe place, but not so safe as to be unassailable, and we cannot move against the leeches yet, not until I have healed and our forces are gathered. in the meantime we must expect attack and improve our defenses. having you here brings power to this church." she explained. she took his hand and placed it on the bible. Pearse's brow furrowed.

"how do I do that?" he asked.

"You're a priest, and a pure one at that, rare as that is. just do what priests do; pray to god, bless the place, and then come inside for some hot cocoa." she said as she walked back towards the doors.

"you really think I'm pure?" he mused.

"oh yes." she confirmed as the doors closed behind her.

(A/N) Sorry for the wait folks! We've been having a helluva summer so far (Meeting John Barrowman at Comic-con among other things) Here's the next bit!


	11. Act 2, Scene 5

A/N: Most chapters are not this long, and probably not many long ones coming. We have most every scene planned out now. And even a few sequel stand alones in mind. A prequel is in the making, but nothing will come of it for a while until we can see more defined character development and the revealing of stories from characters. Anyways, without further wait, here it is.

Trinity woke at the smell of the cooking. She opened her eyes just as Mercy left with Pearse. Her eyes narrowed at the retreating priest. She hardly understood why she didn't like the man, but the dislike was there enough to make her want to dispose of him. She sighed lightly and rolled over. Deciding that she couldn't sleep any longer, she sat up, regretting the movement almost immediately as Alice tackled her. "Geroffa me!" she snapped, trying aimlessly to push Alice off. 'Damned vampire!' she thought angrily. Without realizing it, she asked for Mercy to help her through her thoughts.

Mercy sighed as the doors closed behind her. Shepherding priests was not what she had in mind when she got out of bed. She stopped and leaned against a nearby tree as a bolt of pain echoed from her wound. Pearse would probably tell her off if he saw her. She shook her head. to Pearse, she was an irksome guardian angel, having saved his life on more than one bounded down the path, as if summoned."Wow! You look like a cream puff!" He exclaimed as he caught full sight of Mercy. She shot him a pained glare. He came and slung one of her arms around his shoulders, before asking. "Can you walk?" Mercy shook her head in affirmation

Jack sighed and steered her back to the house. "You really shouldn't be out walking on your own yet," he said gently. "Wait until your wound has had time to heal. You don't want to go and reopen it, now would you?" He cracked a grin at the sight of Alice pinning Trinity down to get her into a fancy outfit. 'I could get used to this,' he thought jokingly.

Mercy punched him in the side."What was that for?"

"I dunno... It felt good." Mercy shook her hand.

"And she still surprises me." Jack said to the sky

Alice stopped struggling with Trinity, jumping off the poor young girl. She grinned at Mercy and Jack innocently while Trinity glared. 'I hope that you're happy bringing an insane vampire around me,' she thought at Mercy.

"You wanna see insane, hang out with this one for a while." Mercy gestured to Jack.

Trinity sighed heavily. 'So could you explain to me in plain English what's going on? And why is she,' she nodded to Alice, 'so excited all the time? Does she get high on caffeine?'

"we're having a party, and she's trying to dress you up." Mercy shrugged. "Plain enough?"

Trinity grunted. "Fancy clothing...great," she sighed, looking at the nice brown, lacy blouse that Alice had managed to struggle her into wearing. 'In case you haven't noticed, a t-shirt and jeans will do nicely for me,' she thought.

Jasper chuckled at the sarcasm that was rolling off Trinity. 'What made her in such a good mood?' He could still feel the anger, regret, sadness, and fear, but there was a bright light surrounding Trinity now.

Memories of Trinity's past flashed through her mind. Her childhood had been mildly happy, but surrounded with sadness. Her father had walked out when she was six, leaving her mother to take care of her alone. Then her mother found another man when she was eight and that was when she learned to take care of herself. She lived out on the streets most of the time, making her a perfect target that no one would miss and go searching for. There were many years of darkness, pain, and fear. Then she finally managed to escape into the cold...that was when Mercy found her beaten nearly to death.

Trinity gasped at the flashbacks and pushed her way outside. She sprinted down the driveway and to the road to get away from it all.

Alice looked at Mercy worriedly. 'Should I go and get her?' she asked through her thoughts.

"Please." Mercy nodded for Alice to go after the young girl.

Alice nodded curtly. She raced out of the house and stopped Trinity just as the black haired girl reached the edge of the driveway. She grappled Trinity around the waste and stopped her from running any further.

"Let me go," whimpered Trinity. She could no longer handle living like this. She struggled against Alice's iron grip with no success.

Jasper turned to Mercy with a look of concern in his eyes. "Are you going to be alright?" he asked softly.

"I've had worse, believe me." Mercy smiled grimly. "World War Two."

Alice allowed for Trinity to struggle until the young girl was too tired to do so anymore. Her grip relaxed slightly. "What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"Nothing," growled Trinity hoarsely. She stiffened. "I just want to be alone for a while...and I bet that Mercy's getting tired of having me around."

"Trinity, all anyone wants to do is help you," murmured Alice.

"And I didn't ask for any of it," snapped Trinity.

Jasper flinched from the anger lashing out outside. "I swear, that girl's mood swings are getting really tiring. Why not just hand her over to Sanctuary? If there's a confrontation with the vampires, they'll go after her because she still may be valuable to them. What if the only reason that she's the only girl to have gotten out is because they let her out to lure you to them?"

"Major Whitlock, how nice of you to join us." Mercy sighed. "She's not a lure. Alice or I would have seen it. She's just a scared girl who's been through more than anyone should ever have to go through." She looked out the window to where Alice was gently walking Trinity back towards the house."

Jasper sighed heavily. "I just hope that you know what you're doing." 'The girl will age. I can already see the trust that she has...at least concerning you...she just doesn't know it yet. And she already views you like an older sister...or something like that.'

Trinity looked away from Mercy. "Shouldn't you be sitting down?"

for the first time Mercy looked annoyed."why does everyone insist on treating me like an invalid?" she asked.

"ooh I know this one!" Jack said enthusiastically. "because you got shot." he deadpanned

"yes Jack, I got shot. in the gut, and yet somehow, the following day, I'm able to walk. why do you think that is?"

"cause you're secretly a time lord?"

"no, because I'm very durable." she replied. "and nearly immortal." she said as an after thought.

Trinity's jaw tightened at Mercy's first comment. Her mood was even too sour to laugh at the sarcasm of the two. "Sorry...I just...you shouldn't even be up under normal circumstances," she grumbled. 'And technically I shouldn't be alive either,' she thought sadly.

Esme walked in. "I think everyone outside is nearly ready," she announced.

'Careful Mercy...Trinity's emotions are hanging by a thread,' thought Jasper.

"There's nothing to apologize for." Mercy said, smiling. "Just finish getting dressed and come out to the fire," She looked at Jasper, who had calmed the tension in the room.

Trinity sighed heavily. "Do you promise to tell me everything?" she asked seriously.

"Yes." Mercy nodded, gesturing for Trinity to go into the bathroom to finish getting dressed.

Trinity nodded curtly. She took the black pants that Alice handed her and went into the bathroom. She winced from the movement of getting dressed but ignored it. She came out feeling self conscious as she hardly knew anyone.

Jack handed her a coat after she came out. It was made of a heavy wool, much like the one he was wearing, but it was made for someone of her stature.

"Oh...erm...thanks," she murmured, blushing a deep crimson. Her thoughts were barely coherent, which made her a deeper shade of crimson as Mercy could hear her thoughts. "It is not what you think...it is not what you think...it is not what you think," she repeated to herself over and over again.

Mercy just shook her head. "Come on Trini-ko"

Trinity stiffened at the name. 'You are so dead!' she thought with mock fury. "So what exactly is this...party about?" she asked aloud. Her eyes narrowed at Mercy. 'And you'd better not do anything to reopen your wound,' she added in her thoughts.

"Bwrw Eira cymanfa" Mercy shrugged. "Festival of the snow"

"Oh, that's very specific," scoffed Trinity. Alice giggled, earning a pointed glare from the youngest one there.

'Are they all this intriguing, Mercy?' thought Jasper.

"Do we need to have a better reason to throw a party?" Mercy laughed airily.

Trinity sighed helplessly. 'If I survive this...I swear I'm going to go insane,' she thought as she followed everyone outside. She blinked at the people there that she did not know before glaring at Mercy. "I thought that there weren't going to be any more people!" she yelled suddenly, clenching her hands into tight fists and struggling to keep her anger in check, even with Jasper's help.

'Mercy...if you can...help me,' Jasper thought.

"They arrived this morning... I'm Sorry." Mercy looked to Jasper and helped with the influencing.

Trinity struggled with the calming affects that they had over her. She staggered slightly. "You could have warned me," she growled. "I'm not some freak on display." She pinched the bridge of her nose and took in several calming breaths. 'Who are these people?' she asked through her thoughts.

"They are here for me, not you... to them, you're about as normal as seeing a tree in a forest. I'm an anomaly... like finding a night blooming orchid." Mercy led the way over to a bench. "As to who they are, that's Michael Colefield, one of Pearse's team, and that's Gwen Cooper, one of Jacks." She indicated the people.

Trinity stiffened at the mention of Pearse. 'Is he a Priest too?' she asked with her thoughts, disgust evident. Her eyes narrowed at two other women that she had not been introduced to. "Who're they?" she asked aloud.

"No... Michael is not a priest, just an agent, like Jack. They are my family... just don't tell Jack, I want to see if he realizes..." She whispered in a slightly comical aside.

Trinity gaped at her. She looked at Mercy's family. 'How old are they?' she wondered, hoping that it wasn't an invasion of privacy.

"Lynne's my mum, Alex is my oldest sister... Mum's about 205 this year... Alex just hit 182"

Trinity blinked dumbly. She felt so young compared to everyone else there, and yet at the same time she felt old and weary. She welcomed the thought of dying and not having to feel pain anymore. A wave of dizziness passed over her. She swayed slightly.

Mercy slipped an arm around Trinity's shoulders. "You alright?" She asked needlessly.

"Just...just a little dizzy," murmured Trinity.

"Let's sit" Mercy guided Trinity to a bench set up by the fire.

Trinity willingly sat down. 'Thank you,' she said through her thoughts. She turned to Mercy's family. "So you are all immortal, huh? Do you all work for this Sanctuary?"

"No... Just Drwgg Llarien." Lynne smiled, heading for the door to the house. Alex sat down on the other side of Mercy from Trinity.

"Do you guys always have to use fancy language?" grumbled Trinity. "Plain English would be nice. Last I checked, we were still in America."

"It all depends..." Alex began. "and it's not fancy... it's Welsh."

"We were also educated in old English, so it's still natural for us." Mercy added

"Alex Messenger." Alex said, extending her hand around Mercy to Trinity.

Trinity took her hand and shook it. "Erm...Trinity Bones. Its nice to know that Mercy isn't alone in the world." A small, shy smile crossed her lips.

"She may as well be, for all the time she spends at home..." Alex teased.

Mercy glared. "Pot...Kettle...Black... Ring any bells?"

Trinity sighed. She leaned against Mercy, careful not to put all her weight on the wounded woman as a wave of sickness washed over her again. 'Ugh! How much longer do I have to deal with this?' she thought.

Mercy looked up to the sky and prayed for the young woman leaning against her. She then looked around as Jack bounded towards them.

"Ianto's wondering where your father is..."

"He's in Australia right now, I believe... He'll be home next month. Why?"

"Just wondering..." He looked at Alex. She stuck her hand out.

"Alexandra Messenger, at your service." They shook hands.

"You!" Jack exclaimed. "I knew it was you!" Alex and Mercy shared a knowing look. "World War Two! 168th squadron, RAF. Lieutenant Alex Jones" Alex nodded.

"Congratulations Captain Harkness." She smiled.

"But!... You were a man!"

"Not last time I checked."

"How did I not know? I feel insulted." Jack looked confused.

"By the time you came 'round, I'd been hiding for years... no one 'cept mum and Mercy knew I was a woman."

"Wait... "Mum and Mercy?"... You mean... Mercy's your sister?"

"Penny for the smart lad!" Jack looked affronted. "I'm older than you, Jack, I can call you that.""How much older..?"

"Mercy's the youngest." Alex smiled. Jack sighed and rubbed his head.

A smile cracked Trinity's expression. She gazed up at Jack, understanding a little how he felt. She had thought that since Mercy was so...old that she had watched her entire family slip away. Now she knew that had not been the case. She wondered if they were born that way, or if it was something acquired. She also wondered if anyone would care once she died. "You aren't going to die." Edward appeared behind Trinity, Mercy, and Alex. Alice smiled smugly, showing both Mercy and Edward her vision of Trinity becoming a vampire. Trinity glanced back at Edward. "Most people die at some point,

"Remember... the future isn't set, Alice, things could change." Mercy chuckled. "Tell me, can you see Jack in all of this?"

Trinity frowned. She closed her eyes. Her stomach growled loudly, making her blush. "Erm...is Lynne going to be making any soup?" she asked shyly. Alice grinned. 'He will be around for as long as you need him' she thought. "Edward, before you leave play one of your compositions on the piano!" She jumped around excitedly.

"The food is being brought out momentarily... Molly's coming."

Trinity had an expression of pure hunger. "Good!" she groaned.

Mercy turned to Alex. "So... you and he?" Alex nodded"And he never...?"

"Nope"

"And I thought there was hope."

Trinity gazed at Alex. "Wait...did you two?" She could not finish her sentence out loud. She struggled even with her thoughts as disturbing images that she would rather not see went through her head of Alex and Jack...together.

"No!" Mercy and Alex said in unison. "That's the funny part... he NEVER realized she was a woman"

Trinity's eyes widened slightly. "How could that be possible?" she asked. "It is plain as day that you're a woman. Jack must not be a very smart man."


	12. Act 2, Scene 6

Jasper laughed loudly. "The girl can be funny when she's being serious!" he boomed.

"I have a name ya know," retorted Trinity.

"Start calling us by ours then," replied Jasper.

"Admittedly, I've put on a bit of weight since the depression, but I was TRYING to be a man." Alex laughed. Jack looked indignant."And you never told me?""I believe that's the point of a secret." She stood. "Foods here!"

Trinity jumped to her feet, immediately regretting her action. She stumbled with her balance before sitting back down. Her mind was bursting with internal laughter at just how dumbfounded Jack was. "Is there soup?" she asked in a small voice.

"Indeed." Alex nodded, "just ask Mum for some"

Trinity looked up at Lynne uncertainly. "Erm...Mrs. Messenger, is there any...soup?" she piped.

Alice giggled quietly. 'I have to admit, Mercy...for a broken girl, she can just be so adorable,' she squealed.

Edward cringed. He disappeared into the house and started playing a soft waltz on the piano to escape everyone's thoughts.

"Just call me Lynne, honey, and yes, help yourself." She pointed to the large table heavily laden with food.

Trinity blushed a deep scarlet. She felt suddenly incredibly stupid, making Jasper's booming laugh cover the sound of Edward playing the piano. She grabbed a rather large bowel and scooped as much soup as it would hold. She ate silently, eternally thankful that hot food had been made on such a cold night. 'So what exactly is going to go on for this...celebration or whatever you called it?' she asked through her thoughts. 'Oh, and can other people besides you and that vampire read minds?'

"Not that I'm aware of." Mercy laughed."Where's that priest?" Alex asked suddenly."Still in the chapel where I left him, I would guess." Mercy replied. Alex stood up. "I'll be back shortly." She informed everyone in general.

Trinity stiffened. Her jaw tightened. She wondered the exact reasons why she hated him so much. "Mercy...are you sure that its a smart idea to have humans here when none of this has nothing to do with them?" she asked in a low murmur. 'I'd rather no one got hurt.' She showed Mercy some of the memories she had of other captives being tortured to death. 'If these are vampires...like Dracula or something, no amount of humans are going to do anything.' Her thoughts were cold and hardened, a side effect of the hardships that she had experienced in life so far; and she knew that this was just the beginning as memories of what Mercy had said before about the next few months were probably going to be painful.

"The humans we have are necessary... Now shut up and enjoy the party." Mercy teased.

Trinity grunted. 'It would be easier if I actually knew everyone,' she thought.

"Talk to people, make friends." Mercy sighed.

"Easy for you to say," grumbled Trinity. "You don't have to worry about a cynical priest."

"I do... I have to keep him away from you, so he stays in one piece"

Jasper's laughter got even louder, if that were possible. "Is it really possible for someone so little to rip apart someone like Pearse?"

"Yea, it is," scoffed Alice. "I can...rather easily actually."

'Maybe these vampires could come in useful,' Trinity found herself thinking. "Ok...lets see here...we've got a priest, too many vampires, a family that can't die, Torchwood...and I really don't know what they're about. And an associate of that vile priest. Am I leaving anyone out here?"

"The cats"

"Oh, I bet the cats would keep nice company," retorted Trinity sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "My point is...I hardly belong here. No offense to anyone."

"Where do you belong then?" Mercy cocked her head to the side

Trinity sighed heavily. "I don't know," she admitted. 'No one's ever really wanted me around...and I know that for you it must be hard.' She looked Mercy directly in the eye.

"Well, we want you around, so you belong here." Lynne laughed

Trinity looked startled. 'Are you sure that the mind-reading thing isn't genetic like I'm sure the immortality is?'

"Yes."

The young girl sighed rather heavily and finished her soup. Shortly after finishing, she started shivering, but did her best to hide it. She gazed up at the sliver of a moon longingly.

Jack wrapped a heavy blanket tightly around Mercy, before tucking Trinity in with one of her own.

Trinity jumped slightly, having been oblivious of her surroundings. She relaxed once she realized that it was only Jack. "Thanks," she murmured. She mentally kicked herself in the ass for appearing so vulnerable.

"You don't need to keep your guard up here... nothing's going to hurt you." Mercy murmured

Trinity blinked at Mercy, for just a moment forgetting that there was nothing that she could hide from her, no matter if the invasion of privacy was by choice or not. "Its hard to break old habits so soon."

Alice smiled slightly. She sat in Alex's vacant spot. 'Just give her time,' she told Mercy through her thoughts. 'You probably know this, but it is obvious that she is frightened of everyone here in one way or another. And she is probably nervous about what her future holds in store.'

'Just give her time."

Trinity gazed into the fire, deep in thought. She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. So many questions flew through her head. She wanted to know more about the Sanctuary in case she survived to see another year. She wondered what she would go through in the hard months to come. She wondered with overbearing sadness who would live and who would die when they finally did go after the vampires that had held her captive. She blinked back the few tears that her eyes were beginning to hold. 'Please...someone do something to distract me,' she begged mentally when she realized again that Mercy was next to her.

"Bonfire dot the rolling hillsides

Figures dance around and around

To drums that pulse out echoes of darkness

Moving to the pagan sound." Mercy sang softly

Somewhere in a hidden memory

Images float before my eyes

Of fragrant nights of straw and of bonfires

And dancing till the next sunrise.

I can see the lights in the distance

Trembling in the dark cloak of night

Candles and lanterns are dancing,

dancing

A waltz on All Souls Night

Figures of cornstalks bend in the shadows

Held up tall as the flames leap high

The green knight holds the holly bush

To mark where the old year passes by.

Trinity closed her eyes as a wave of calmness came over her. Her mind went blank for a few moments. "Is this what you do on your time off?" she asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

(A/N) Sorry for the random updates and re uploads... we had someone else upload who didn't know what the hell they were doing... Please review! It'll get the chapters out faster!


	13. Act 2, Scene 7

"I suppose... I've never really had 'time off' before. It's just something I do."

"I don't imagine its healthy to work all the time...even if you are forever young," chided Trinity.

Carlisle chuckled from behind, having suddenly appeared there. "She's got a point you know," he agreed with amusement.

"Is it possible for you vamps to not suddenly appear behind me?" growled Trinity. "Cause eventually, I will find ways to kill your kind." A spark of fire radiated from deep within

her soul. She realized, as she had when she found out that she was carrying a bastard vampire child that destroying the leeches would be her drive for survival.

"Edward!" Mercy called. He appeared in the doorway with a crooked grin. "Play us something we can dance to?" She asked, knowing he had played the underlying chords she heard while she was singing.

Trinity blinked from her thoughts. "Dancing?" she croaked. She shook her head quickly, showing Mercy all the things that could go wrong with this...most of them included her tripping and/or breaking something...or one of her own bones. "That's not such a good idea...at least not for me. I'll just sit and watch."

"Oh no you don't." Alice grabbed her and dragged her several yards from the fire.

"Jasper!" she called. Jasper appeared at her side instantly. "Would you be so kind as to dance with Trinity and show her how good she can really be?"

Trinity glanced back at Mercy and Lynne, silently asking for help.

"How about you dance with Jazz, Alice?" Mercy suggested.

Trinity sighed, thankful for Mercy's suggestion. She stepped away from Jasper as he danced with Alice. She stumbled back to the bench where she sat and clawed into the seat, determined to remain there for as long as dancing was going on. Carlisle and Esme joined Jasper and Alice in dancing. "Promise me that you'll never make me dance," she squeaked just as Jack and Ianto started dancing slowly.

"I promise I will never make you dance." Mercy laughed. The two sets of vampires seemed in perfect synch with each other, while Ianto seemed a little stiff dancing with Jack. There was a resounded chuckle as Alex politely cut in to dance with Jack, saving Ianto from the embarrassment.

Trinity gave Ianto a reassuring smirk. "Don't worry Ianto Jones, you did much better than I ever could," she giggled.

"I'm sure you'd do well with practice." He glanced to Mercy, who shook her head. "Would either of you like to dance?"

Trinity quickly shook her head. "I would break something...I'm a danger to everyone's health."

"Lynne, you might want to give Trinity and Mercy something warm to drink!" chimed Alice.

"As long as you're careful with me." Mercy nodded. She handed the blanket to Trinity and they went to join the other couples dancing around the fire.

Trinity watched them. She sighed heavily, feeling bad for not wanting to join in, but knowing too that it was for the best. She suddenly felt very tired and worn out. Not having slept very well had finally took its toll on her. She turned to Lynne. "How exactly did you become immortal?" she asked curiously. "Do all of you work for the Sanctuary? Or just Mercy? Don't people wonder why you don't age?" All these questions were blurted out rather quickly.

"No... Mercy's the only one who took that option. People don't notice that we don't age, because people don't look at things right."

Trinity frowned thoughtfully, trying to comprehend how that was possible. "So you guys have been here how long then?"

"I've been at Drwgg Llarien since I was 17."

Trinity nodded. "Do you know how you got to be...ya know...immortal?" she asked uncertainly. "Is it possible for anyone?"

"Only if the house accepts them as a protector."

"This house is why you're all immortal?!" squeaked Trinity. She gaped at the house.

"Not quite, but without a three hour lecture, basically..."

Trinity sighed. She wondered if becoming immortal would help her in any way to rid the world of vampires. She didn't really hate the Cullen's all that much. She just had trouble adjusting to the fact that not all vampires were evil, psychotic bastards when her first encounter had been filled with so many horrors. She found herself considering Mercy's first offer of forgetting most of it. If nothing else, it would be easier on Mercy, Edward, and Jasper. She smiled, for what seemed like the first time in years, it was a true smile as she watched everyone dance. It was so peaceful. There was no tension. She hummed to the music that Edward was playing.

Lynne handed her a cup of hot cider. "Here you are dear." She smiled warmly.

Trinity took it. "Thank you," she replied. "And I will find a way to repay you...as soon as I am in any kind of condition to work for money."

"Don't worry about it." Lynne insisted.

Trinity chuckled. "At least now I know where Mercy's gotten most of her persistence."

"You think I'm bad, you need to meet her father."

"Maybe," agreed Trinity. "Assuming that I survive."

"There's no doubt about that." Lynne smiled.

"I don't mean to be optimistic, but the chances are against me," replied Trinity. "Those leeches will probably come looking for me eventually...and I don't want anyone here to die because of me." She closed her eyes as she took a long draft of the cider. Her eyebrows rose as she opened her eyes again.

"What is it?" Lynne asked.

Trinity blinked. "This cider...its really good," she murmured quietly.

"Thank you." Lynne chuckled.

Trinity blushed. She watched the others dance in silence for a few moments. A sudden question popped into her head about the Cullen's. "Don't the vampires drink blood?" she asked, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"Yes... but the Cullen's are Vegetarians."

Trinity's brow furrowed in confusion. "How so?"

"They only drink animal blood, never human."

"And shouldn't they burn when they go out in the day?" blurted Trinity. "And does this mean that other legends are real too?"

"Depends on which legends you mean."

"Werewolves...elves...fey...um, any of that sort," murmured Trinity. Her eyes were brighter with the sudden interest of what else was out there that she should be aware of.

"Werewolves, yes, but the only local ones are just shape shifters. Fey are the ones who left us to guard this land."

"Can the shape shifters turn into anything? Or is it just wolves? And how do they change?"

Alice giggled. She turned to Mercy. 'She's full of questions, isn't she?' she thought gleefully.

"These ones are just wolves."

"How do they change though?" repeated Trinity eagerly. "Is it the full moon?"

Jasper suppressed his urge to laugh. Esme looked back at Trinity disapprovingly. 'Are you sure that its safe for her to be asking all these questions?' she thought at Mercy.

"Yes." Mercy said from across the fire, laughing at Jack and Alex.

Trinity had so many other questions, but she got the feeling that maybe she was asking too many at once. She fell silent for a long while. After feeling restless for a few minutes, she stood and stretched her legs.

"Ready to dance, Trinity?" Alice called.

Trinity glared at the short vampire.

Alex and Jack swung by, making Mercy laugh again, because Alex was trying to lead

Trinity sighed. Jasper was at her side in an instant. He held his hand to her like the good Southern gentleman that he was. "Its all in the leading," he said in his thick accent. Trinity turned to Mercy. 'Help!' her thoughts squealed.

"Only if you can persuade her Jasper." Mercy called.

"Nothing bad will happen," promised Jasper with a smile. "Alice has already seen everything." Trinity finally gave in and allowed for Jasper to lead her in a dance. She felt relaxed because of his gift.

"I still don't think this is a good idea," she murmured stubbornly.


End file.
